The keeper and the guardian, the bond of love between us
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Hiccup was an average teenage boy trying to survive high school until he learns that he is the last seeker, a last hope for the world and then meets Jack Frost a young ice wizard assigned to be his guardian. Soon the two begin to develop feelings for each other as they must overcome teenage dramas and the forces of darkness! My first HiJack/Frostcup fanfic rated M for yaoi boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**The keeper and the guardian, the bond of love between us**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any the official characters from the DreamWorks How to Train your Dragon and Rise of Guardians films, this is an AU story that I've come with, OC character I created.

**Author's note: **Hello to all the Hijack/Frostcup fans, and potential fans of this pairing, this is story I spent all coming up with. After reading an amazing fanfic titled **'I can't do this or can I?**' by **Ilmazzobro **I got inspired to make my Hijack/Frostcup story, I spent all day thinking of what kind of story to do and I came up with this one. Anyway this is a yaoi, boyXboy fanfic with** HiccupxJackfrost**, if you don't like yaoi don't bother continuing...

* * *

**Prologue: **_Hiccup is an average teenage geek, he's picked on at school because of his physical limits, and is an emotional wreck, wanting to seek acceptance and love. But he holds a secret he is one of the last keepers, a being who powers can change the world, a keeper is protected by a guardian, beings with great, unique and incredible powers assigned to protect their keeper._

_The keeper unlocks the guardians powers and helps control their abilities, when Hiccup is given a new guardian to watch over him, Jack Frost, a 17 year old a wizard of ice and snow, he begins to develop feelings of love with his protector and the two start to create a relationship but dark forces try to use Hiccup's power to cover the world in darkness, will these lovers be able overcome all these obstacles to prove their bond..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The last keeper is born, a new guardian is chosen, and a darkness returning to the world**

It was a winter's night over a small island, there was a large forest in the western area, a mountain region in the north, a large beach in south region, and in the east was a small city. This was Aurora City and the island was called Eclipse Island, the city was new and finished, with the mainland just a boat ride away it was a little piece of heaven, a really beautiful place, and in the more traditional area of the city a miracle was occurring.

Inside a large house that was mostly wood, a woman's scream could be heard throughout home, a scatter of people speaking and things being done, and the sound of a man telling someone to 'Push'. Inside the large home woman in robes were running down holding towels, they entered a room with woman who was on a bed her legs were up and open as a doctor and nurse were there and beside the woman a large man held her hand.

The woman was giving birth, she had auburn hair and light green eyes, she was wearing a white gown as her pale skin was red as sweat ran down her face as she was screaming and groaning. The man beside her, the father to be, was a large husky man, with light auburn hair and bread, he was wearing traditional clothing. He looked at his wife with an expression of compassion and concern at the same time while the doctor was helping with her delivery.

"**Come on Valka, were almost there you can do this just one more push!" **the doctor said as the woman now revealed to be named 'Valka' was panting heavily and groaning loudly

"**You're doing great sweetheart, I know you can do this... I'm right here with you" **her husband said as she looked at him with a tired and strained expression but was still able to form a smile

"**That's it Mrs. Dragion... We're almost there, just a little more" **the nurse said as she wiped the sweat of Valka's face as she then finally released a loud groan for about 2 minutes until, a cry was heard

"**Ah yes... Well done Valka, well done indeed..." **the doctor said with a sigh of relief as the sound of a crying baby could be heard throughout the room and the rest of the house

"**My... My baby... My baby..." **she said in weak tone, her eyes were dazed as she looked around, and then the doctor went over to parents and handed the woman her baby after wrapping in a lime green blanket

"**It's a boy..." **the doctor said as Valka held the child in her arms as she and her husband looked the infant who was still crying, then her husband kissed her on her forehead

"**I am so proud of you... You've done it, just look at him, he's such a wee little thing" **he said as he gently stroked the side of the child's face as he stopped crying and looked up to his parents faces

"**Congratulations to both you, Stoick, Valka... On your new baby boy" **the doctor said as he then took off his gloves and placed them in a medical bin as then got his equipment

"**I'll leave you to it for the moment, I'll come to check on you both" **he said as he left the room while Nurse then continued to clean off Valka's face and then she left the parents together with their newborn

"**Just look at him... He's so tiny, our little boy..." **the man now known to be 'Stoick' said as examined his baby's face, his green eyes were half opened, and he had little brown hair on his head

"**He's beautiful... Oh Stoick we've waited nine months for him, and it was worth it" **she said looking at her husband with loving eyes as they then returned there gaze to the baby

"**I know he's just come into this world... But what should be call him?" **Stoick asked Valka as they then pondered names for their new child, lots of names came to mind

"**How about..." **Valka was about to say something when suddenly there baby began to hiccup uncontrollably, and he smiled and giggled in between them as the parents looked each other as he finally stopped

"**Well... That was strange I didn't babies could hiccup like that" **Stoick said as Valka then smiled looking at the child who looked at them with wonder in his eyes, her smiled deepened

"**How about Hiccup...? Why don't we call him that?" **she said as Stoick looked at her with confusion by that name while the baby just gurgled

"**Hiccup? You want to name him Hiccup?" **he asked her still confused by that but then the baby let out a hiccup again and then laughed for a second as Stoick then smiled

"**Alright then... Hiccup it is then" **he said as he then chuckled and then stroked the baby's hair as Valka then kissed him on his forehead as they had a gentle smile on their faces

"**Welcome to the world our little Hiccup" **Valka said with a smile as the baby gurgled again as the atmosphere in the room was sweet and loving one as the two had been blessed with a child

Just then outside of the house a glowing golden orb appeared by a tree outside of the window in which the family was inside. Then the golden orb began to change and take shape of a person, finally the sphere to the form of a woman dressed in a white cloak her faint blonde was hanging out of her hood. She was holding a staff of some kind as she sat on a branch as a smile appeared on her unseen face, and then she giggled.

"**My vision was right... A new life has been born in this home, after 300 years the last keeper has been born" **she said simply as she then giggled again and in a flash she vanished into thin air

* * *

**(Meanwhile in another part of town)**

It had just started snowing over the city, inside a large modern house inside a man with white hair wearing a white outfit with light blue lining and holding a staff made of ice was standing outside a glass door, he was facing a Japanese garden as he stood on a patio. Inside a woman with brown hair was sitting beside a young infant who was sleeping he also had brown hair as he slept peaceful, she was wearing a blue dress and she then got and went outside to stand beside the man.

"**It's always a beautiful sight isn't Joseph... The snow falling gently" **the woman as she leaned on him and then kissed him on the cheek as he then looked at her with a faint smile

"**Yes Sophia... Sorry if I've been distance I'm just waiting for Oracle to return with her conformation" **he said with an apologetic expression as he then looked back through the glass door to see the sleeping boy

"**Is Jackson alright... I know he got a little sick after everyone left" **Joseph said revealing the sleeping infant to be named 'Jackson' as the woman known as 'Sophia' looked at him and smiled

"**Oh he's alright sweetheart, we just got through his first birthday, and we've only got a few more to go through" **she said as she her arm around him as he smiled and chuckled

"**I still can't believe that our son's already one... It seems like only yesterday he was born and we bought him back from the hospital" **he said revealing the child to be there son

"**I know... Before you know he'll be a teenager, arguing with us, staying out late, rebelling against us" **she said as they chuckled and smiled admiring their garden and watching the snow fall

"**Sophia... If Oracle returns and her vision is true then Jackson will have to begin training" **Joseph said as her expression changed to a slightly worried one as he then looked at her

"**But there's nothing to worry about... I'll train him, I make sure he's safe and he'll be strong" **he said trying to reassure her as she smiled, just then a flash of white light enveloped the garden and then in second it faded

"**Oracle... It's you" **Joseph said as in place of the light the same hooded woman stood before as she then removed her hood revealing her pale face, blonde hair, one eye was crystal blue and the other was yellow

"**Sister..." **Sophia simply said revealing this mysterious woman to her sister who had a faint smile

"**Joseph... Sister..." **she simply said with a pleasant smile on her face as her strange staff then vanished in a flash of light as she then walked on the patio

"**Well..." **Joseph said with a serious and curious expression on both his and Sophia's face as the woman simply known as Oracle just stood in front of them, there was a moment of silence until she smiled

"**A new life was born tonight my dears... Finally at long last a new and perhaps the last keeper has been born" **she said as Joseph and Sophia had serious expressions on their face

"**I see so your vision was true... A seeker appears, a new guardian of ice, and the darkness returning" **Joseph said as he then once again looked at his sleeping son

"**Don't have such serious and worried looks on your faces! This isn't a sad moment, a keeper has been found after so long!" **Oracle says with joy in her tone

"**And now little Jack's destiny begins, I know you would want to take his place but when he's older you'll have to train to be an ice wizard so he can become a guardian" **she added trying encourage the worried parents

"**Yes... Jack's destiny will begin and I'm not just worried for him... There's a new born child out there whose now in grave danger" **Sophia said with a concerned tone

"**Don't worry big sister... My vision was clear until the seeker turns 16, his powers will unseen by the darkness" **she said as the three on them all looked at the sleeping boy

"**Jack must be the one to protect this new keeper, along with another, and together they will end this long battle" **Oracle simply said with slightly serious tone as they stood there with snow falling above them

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed reading the first chapter, just spent the last hour writing it up, please leave your reviews and I'll update tomorrow night hopefully. Next time we follow the lives of Hiccup Dragion, a young and intelligent boy who learns that he is different from other kids as he can see and feel things that others can't as he learns about his destiny... Please tell me what you think of the story and I'll update soon!**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: a fateful and dangerous encounter, the dragon appears, will you be my friend?!**

**(10 years later)**

It was a quiet and peaceful afternoon over Aurora city, the sky was clouded as snow slightly fell from the sky, in a familiar neighbourhood down a street a boy. He had a brown fur jacket, green scarf and a wool hat over his head, he also had brown boots as walked down the street. His brown hair was sticking out of his hat, he had green eyes, light peach skin and freckles on his face, his focus was on a book he had in his hands.

The book was on myths and legends with the image of a dragon on the cover, his eyes were focused on pages as he read through them. This was Hiccup Dragion, a curious little boy who was interested in myths, legends and historical literature despite his age. He was the son the local police captain Stoick Dragion and the ethnologist and archaeologist Valka Dragion, Hiccup was a different from most kids, and he had a special talent.

Just then as he turned into another street, opposite him was a park as he saw kids' having a snowball fight as the ground was already covered in snow. Hiccup didn't even notice them as he walked across the road and into the park which looked like a winter forest, the brown haired boy walked through the area oblivious to others around him. The sound laughter was heard as snowballs were being thrown for both directions, without Hiccup noticing.

"**Is that all you got! Come I thought boys were supposed to better than girls" **a girl with blonde hair in braided ponytail and blue eyes as she and bunch of girls were on side of the park behind a wall of snow

"**Oh please you've just been getting lucky shots! Watch and learn little girls this how a man does it!" **a slightly muscular boy with black hair, he was opposite them with a team of boys behind a snow wall

"**Cool..." **Hiccup said to himself as he looked through the pages of his book as snowballs zoomed past him as they miraculously missed him, then the black haired boy noticed Hiccup walking through the battlefield

"**Hey look... It's Hiccup" **the boy said as he then got some snow to form a snowball in his hand as he had a smirk on his face then with all the strength he threw the snowball with his great force

"**Heads up Dragion!" **he shouted as Hiccup unfortunately looked up as his face was met with snowball as his book went flying in the air as he fell back to the ground, suddenly laughter came from both sides

"**Knock it off you guys, Snotlout you jerk!" **the girl said as she took up a snowball a dashed it at the boy named 'Snotlout' as he was sent to the ground as they laughed at him while the girl rushed over to Hiccup

"**Ah... What happened...?" **Hiccup said in as he sounded like he was in pain as the girl helped him sit up she looked a little worried as Hiccup looked at her

"**Are you okay Hiccup?" **she asked as she already knew his name as he wiped the snow off his face

"**Ah... Um... I'm fine Astrid" **Hiccup said as he then got to his feet calling the girl beside him 'Astrid' as she then found his book and dusted off the snow handing it back to him

"**Here you go Hiccup... Sorry about that, Snotlout was just being a jerk" **she said as Hiccup had a sad expression on his face but looked at Astrid

"**It's okay..." **Hiccup simply said as he had a shy expression on his face as he held his book tightly while Astrid just looked at him and then a gentle smile appeared on her face

"**Hey you wanna play with us? You can be on our team if you want" **Astrid asked Hiccup as then looked at the other kids who watched them and then he looked back at Astrid

"**Sorry no... I've gotta do some things, maybe next time" **Hiccup simply said giving her a faint smile

"**Oh, well okay... See ya later Hiccup" **she said as Hiccup just nodded and then walked away while Astrid looked worried, then an angered look appeared on her face as went over to the boys

"**You are such a bully Snotlout! You always try and pick on Hiccup" **Astrid as she threw another snowball at him just as he had gotten back up

"**Ah what's the big deal...? He's just a weirdo and nerd anyway!" **Snotlout proclaimed as Astrid then grabbed by his ear as he howled in pain

"**Stop being mean, he's not weird he's just shy that's all..." **Astrid stated as she then released his now red ear as she then looked over to see Hiccup walking away

* * *

Hiccup continued to walk down the snowy path, he was used to the being picked on by the other kids especially Snotlout. But Astrid was always defending him, they used to play all the time but in the last year Hiccup been acting differently, he told his parents that he had been seeing monsters but they he didn't believe. He was made fun at school partly because of this, and partly because he was a little geeky, but most of time he felt lonely.

He was too shy to play with other kids or make friends, so sometimes he would watch them from a distance as they played games and had fun. Astrid would always offer him he wanted to play and if wanted she would sometimes keep him company if was alone at school or in the park, but he was a quiet child. As Hiccup continued to walk he was in a more quiet area of the park, as he was once again reading his book the section was now on dragons.

"**According to the legends and sightings in the last 20 years... Dragons have spotted all over the islands..."** the little boy read out loud from his book unknown to him that he's being watched by something

"**This island was believed to home many dragons along with other mystical creatures... Dragons are said to be protectors of the other creatures that live in the wild" **he continued reading as was now in a deep forest area of the park, this place was restricted for people to enter

"**I wish I could have a dragon... I would train it, teach it tricks, and we could be flying around the sky... And I would have a best friend!" **Hiccup said to himself daydreaming what it would be like if he had a pet dragon

Hiccup had unintentionally been walking for a good 20 minutes he was now in a large forest area of the park that was home to animals. It was usually fenced off but he had walked through a large opening in fenced wall without noticing, Hiccup then looked around slightly as he had no idea where he was. Just then the sound of a twig snapping cut his attention, then the sound of whispers and footsteps in all directions as he looked a little uneasy.

"**Uh... Is someone there?" **Hiccup asked but there was no response as something quickly dashed pass him as he looked around he then heard cackling as he was now frightened

"**Come on Hiccup... Don't be a wimp it's probably just Snotlout and the others playing a prank" **he said to himself trying to stay calm but suddenly the young boy was tackled by something as he fell to the ground

"**Human meat!" **a monstrous voice said as the sound of something licking its lips as Hiccup was pinned down by something as he cried out for help, it was some kind of creature

"**Ah! No, stop!" **Hiccup screamed out as he desperately tried to get free his eyes were closed as he didn't want to see what it was but his curiosity got the better on him as his eyes met a vile looking beast

"**Yes... Fear me human child, it makes you tastier!" **the monster said as his snarling teeth were shown, he had two black horns, a human like build and tail, wet black and blue skin and yellow eyes

"**Ah! Monster!" **Hiccup simply shouted as he screamed trying to get up but this creature had him completely pinned down as the young boy cried and scream while the creature just smirked

"**Lucky me... I haven't had human flesh in a long time" **the beast said as its long tongue slipped out of its mouth as he tasted Hiccup's flesh, the boy could do nothing but scream and cry

The creature then began to scratch and claw at Hiccup's face, the little boy just screamed calling out for his parents to come and safe while the monster just laughed. It raised its tail as it was about move in for the kill, suddenly a roar from another creature was heard as the monster on Hiccup was suddenly tackled off the boy by a black streak. Hiccup was covering his face unseen to him another was attacking the monster.

This second creature was moving too fast as it roared attacking the monster who was able to get a grip of it, finally it was revealed to a lizard or reptile like creature. It had jet black scales covering its entire body, a pair ear-like plated on the back of its head, a long tail, it had yellowish-green eyes and its most noticeable feature was the large bat like wings it had. This was a dragon this creature was an actually dragon that was fighting the monster.

"**No! This is my kill, my kill!" **the monster said as it looked at Hiccup who had just sat up and watched in fear when the humanoid creature tried to pounce Hiccup who covered himself with his arms

"**No!" **Hiccup cried out when suddenly the black dragon had caught the monster's tail in its razor sharp teeth and sent it flying into a tree as the dragon then got in front of Hiccup who was still afraid

"**He's my kill!" **the human like beast shouted as it once pounced while Hiccup watched in horror the black dragon suddenly shot a purple fiery sphere at the creature who couldn't react in time as it was engulfed by the blast

"**Argh!" **the monster screeched violently as it was incinerated in a the fire blast as its burning corpse landed on the ground as it slowly burned, the dragon then let out a triumphant roar while Hiccup still looked frightened

The black dragon then paused as quickly turned to look at the frightened child, Hiccup's face was covered in bloody cuts, and wet with tears that still ran down his face. The dragon's eyes were in cat-like slits as it gazed at Hiccup, was this beast about to make Hiccup it's dinner instead of the now dead monster. This dragon was actually the size of Hiccup, was it a child like him, Hiccup was still scared as his eyes were closed.

Then suddenly the dragon's expression changed from a fierce one to a more gently expression, as its pupils were more dilated and dog-like. The dragon was inches away from Hiccup's face as it smelled the boy, just then the boy decided to open his eyes as he was met with the dragon's gentle gaze. Suddenly the black dragon body began to glow a violet like aura as it engulfed the dragon as the light began to change into a human shape.

"**Sorry for scaring you there kid..." **a voice spoke as now in the place of the fierce dragon was a boy with small patches of black scales on random parts of his arms and legs, he had jet black hair, he also seemed to be wearing a ripped black shirt and shorts, he was also barefoot

"**It's okay... You don't have to be scared" **he said in a normal voice as he then smiled at Hiccup as he stood up he still had the yellow green eyes with black pupils as Hiccup had a sad but now curious look on his face

"**You okay, are you hurt?" **the boy asked Hiccup who had a curious spark in his eyes as the dragon boy then extended his hand out to Hiccup who paused

"**Nice to meet you, my name's Shadow Fury... But my friends call me Toothless" **he said with smile as a tiny smile appeared on Hiccup's face as he then took the boy's hand

"**I'm... Hiccup Dragion... Are... Are you a dragon?" **Hiccup asked him as Toothless helped to his feet as he then simply nodded in response to Hiccup's question

"**Yes... I'm a dragon... A night fury dragon" **he said as a huge grin appeared on his face as Hiccup's face suddenly lit up brightly as he then looked the scales on Toothless's arms and stroked it slightly

"**Wow... You're a real dragon! I knew you were real...**" Hiccup said with joy in his voice as Toothless just smiled as the two stood in the dark forest clearing as sunlight began to shine through the clearing

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

The setting was now in the more modern area of the city, on top of a large building a familiar woman was standing on top of the building. Her pupils were gone as her eyes were glowing a faint white as she then sighed with relief and then smiled as her eyes returned to normal blue and yellow eyes. It was the woman simply known as Oracle she was standing over the edge of the building as she then looked up into the sky.

"**So the keeper is safe... A night fury has become his shield, a bond of friendship has been forged between dragon and human" **she said as she had seen the events that just occurred with Hiccup as she vanished in a flash of light

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Hey you guys, did you like the new chapter I decided to make Toothless a character in the story as well, I was wondering whether or not to have him as a human or dragon so I just decided to make him both. Anyway I'll update tomorrow hopefully with a new chapter. ****Next time we skip ahead into Hiccup's life as he's now a teenager dealing with dilemmas of high school and keeping the secret of magical beings until he learns that he has secret about himself, as he meets a new face. Please leave your reviews on this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The challenges of being me, our strange lives and a destiny revealed part 1**

**(6 years later)**

The setting was someone's bedroom, the walls were green, and a window was closed behind curtains, on one side of the walls were posters and drawings of dragons, detail sketches with little writing and equations. The room was neat and tidy, on another side of the room was a large desk with books and papers on it, and in the centre of the room was a large bed, someone was asleep under a green quilt as their foot was sticking out of the end of the bed.

At the top their hand was showing as they were stretched out all over their bed, and the gentle sound of a person snoring. Then a much louder snoring like noise was heard on the floor by the bed as a large black object was curled up as it snored loudly, the creature was reptile-like, it was the dragon that Hiccup had met years ago in the forest of the park 'Toothless' but the dragon looked much bigger and older as it snored. He was curled beside the bed like a dog.

"**Hiccup? Toothless? Come on you two, it's time to wake up, you've both got school" **a gentle female voice called as the door knocked as the voice called out Toothless and Hiccup's name

"**Come on boys, breakfast is ready downstairs" **the same voice as she knocked the bedroom door again, and then the door opened revealing a woman with familiar auburn hair and light green eyes, she was wearing a red sweater, orange skirt, and red leggings

"**Just look at you two..." **she said as she then walked over to curtains and then opened them letting the sunlight in as the sound of someone groaning slightly was heard under the covers was heard

"**Come on now, it's a beautiful morning, now get up you two, before Stoick comes up" **she said as she had a pleasant smile on her face, this was Valka, Hiccup's mother, she had her hands by hips before leaving the room

"**Ah... I hate Mondays..." **a voice spoke as the person under the quilt pulled the cover off his face revealing Hiccup, the little boy was now a 15 year old teenage youth, he sat up as then yawned

"**Oh joy it's the first day of the week again..." **Hiccup said to himself as his eyes were half open, his brown hair was all scruffy as he looked around slightly as then looked down to see the dragon sleeping beside his bed

"**Toothless... Come on bud, it's time to get up" **Hiccup said to the dragon who then yawned as he looked at the youth, and then a violet light enveloped the dragon and it transformed into a teenage boy with black hair, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and shorts

"**What time is it...?" **the dragon boy asked as he let a huge yawn as he stretched his arms showing slightly dragon-like teeth as his eyes were half open as he gaze out the window

"**It's... Um... 7 o clock..." **Hiccup said as he looked at his little clock on the cabinet beside him, and about 2 minutes later to two boys had left the room and began their morning routines

Hiccup was in the bathroom just brushing his teeth while Toothless was hanging the shower railing doing pull ups. After that Hiccup had put on a long green sleeve shirt, black trousers and shoes, a green tie, and Toothless was wearing a black buttoned short sleeve shirt, black trousers, and wristbands on his arms as he then gelled his jet black hair as it resembled short dragon-like horns. Hiccup then got his books and equipment together and placed it in a bag pack.

Downstairs Valka had just finished preparing the last of breakfast, at the table Hiccup's father Stoick was sitting at the head reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee and a plate of food in front of him. Valka had a pleasant smile on her face as she placed two plates for Hiccup and Toothless on the table and then walked over to her Husband as he faced her as the loving spouses shared a kiss as she took a seat next to him. Just then Hiccup and Toothless entered the kitchen.

"**Morning dad" **Hiccup said passing his dad as quickly pecked his mother on the cheek as he took his seat opposite to his father as he drank his glass of juice

"**Morning dad, mom" **Toothless imitating Hiccup's actions as he took the seat that was opposite to Valka's as he started to eat his breakfast a little savagely

"**Son... Toothless..." **Stoick simply said as he placed his newspaper aside as started to eat his breakfast as the family enjoyed a large breakfast together

"**So how are my boys this morning" **Valka asked all three males in front of her they ate, Toothless awkwardly paused with food in his mouth while Valka and Hiccup laughed at him

"**Well I'm okay, you just algebra and history assignments..." **Hiccup said as he ate his breakfast as Valka then looked over to her husband

"**What about you Dad...?" **Hiccup asked his father who looked at him and then his wife

"**Ah the usual you know... Going over some paperwork, were trying to track a wild animal that's been abducting..." **Stoick paused as he examined Toothless savagely ripped a piece of meat off a bone

"**Cattle... You wouldn't know anything about that Toothless?" **the husky man asked the black haired had yet another awkward expression on his face with meat hanging from his mouth

"**Oh come on! You can't assume that every time some farmer's animals or a fish market stock goes missing, that it's me" **Toothless stated as he then sucked up the piece into his mouth eating it

"**Yeah Dad, you can't blame Toothless despite what we've seen during every meal... Besides there other dragons, and other monsters that live here on Eclipse and in the city" **Hiccup stated as jokingly defended his friend

"**He's right about that Stoick... After all Toothless is always here so it can't be him" **Valka said as Stoick slightly chuckled as they all looked confused

"**It was a joke..." **he simply said as they all laughed at his statement, Stoick wasn't one for jokes

* * *

This was the life of Hiccup Dragion, granted it was different from other teenagers, sure his father was the chief of police and his mother a leading ethnologist and a historical researcher. And the fact that his closest friend was a fire breathing dragon, he and Toothless had been friends for nearly 6 years since he saves his life all those years ago. After that incident Hiccup learned about the existence of mystical creatures that lived among the people of Eclipse.

When he finally introduced Toothless to his parents that were a little shocked at first, as it turns out his parents knew that creatures like Toothless already existed. There had been reports and sightings of magical creatures on the island over the years, and among these creatures Dragons were the most rarest of beings as they were protectors between creatures and humans, and Toothless was one of the most legendary dragons, a night fury dragon.

Toothless and Hiccup were practically brothers as they were extremely close, growing up Hiccup didn't have any friends of his own until he met Toothless. After that day they met they spend every day together, after school Hiccup would go to the forest in the park and meet up, he would bring him food and share some of his drawings with. Eventually Hiccup asked Toothless if he wanted to come and live with and his family, he even helped get into school.

In his human form Toothless was a average teenage boy, while in his dragon form he was mostly a feral, playful and docile animal, he was more like Hiccup's pet in this form. But despite that he was an intelligent and curious individual similar to Hiccup, but he was at times overprotective of his friend. As Hiccup was a victim of bullying at high school for being 'different' from others, he was a bookworm, a nerd, and was physically weak to most kids of his school.

"**Alright you two, the bus will be at the bus stop soon I suggest you get a move on..." **Valka added as they had finished their breakfast while she took up the plates placing them in the sink

"**Okay... I've got some after school stuff to do, so I'll be at home by 6" **Hiccup stated as he his bag pack over his back while Toothless quickly snagged an apple from the fruit basket on the counter

"**And I've gotta go and check on my friends in the forest after that I'll head home..." **Toothless said as the two then left the kitchen heading to the front door

"**Alright boys have a good day and will see you later..." **Valka said as she and Stoick waved off the boys as they left the house, Hiccup closed the door behind as he and Toothless ran down the through the front garden and headed out to street and ran across as the horn of a large vehicle was heard

"**Come on Hiccup, keep up!" **the dragon boy shouted as he was ahead of Hiccup as they ran around into another street and ahead of them was a large yellow bus with students getting on it

"**Hiccup! Shadow!" **a voice called as the two youths looked at the bus to see a familiar girl with blonde hair braided in a ponytail standing on the door of the bus

"**Astrid! Hey!" **Hiccup shouted waving at his friend as the two were able to reach the door as they got onto the bus as the doors closed behind them as the bus drove off with its destination the school

The girl in front of them was Astrid, the same girl who was kind to Hiccup when he was growing, after Toothless helped him gain a confidence he started to make friends. But Astrid was already a friend he just needed the confidence to accept her friendship, the fact of the matter is that he had a crush on her growing up. But he could never tell her, and unfortunately he had lost his chance as another boy asked her out a year ago and they been together ever since.

But Hiccup wasn't too discouraged about it, they were still the closest of friends, however even though Hiccup was more confident he only had a handful of friends. He was an outsider from the rest of peers, Astrid was the one of the most popular girls at school but she was a determined and dedicated hard worker, she was also fearless and fierce. Toothless was considered by the girls at the school as one of the most 'hottest' and most coolest guys at the school, so Hiccup did get some benefits for that.

"**Morning you guys" **Astrid said to her friends as they walked down the bus looking seats as it was packed with high school kids, this bus was for half of the 11th graders

"**Morning Astrid... Thanks for holding the bus for us again" **Hiccup said thanking her as this was a routine for him and Toothless they were usually late for the bus and lucky for them Astrid would always hold the bus for him

"**Yeah thanks a lot Astrid" **Toothless said in response as he and Astrid were greeted by some of the other students eventually they found some seats at the back of the bus with Hiccup and Astrid sitting together and Toothless taking a seat behind them with no one next to him

"**So have you guys studied for today's history exam...?" **the girl asked the boys as Hiccup had an eager smile as he pulled some paper with writing on it while Toothless had a guilty expression on his face

"**Yeah this'll be easy for me I studied all night" **Hiccup said in a proud manner while Toothless had an annoyed expression on his face while Astrid just laughed at him

"**Ah man... What's the point of school and work!" **Toothless said as he sighed not interested in his schoolwork

"**Don't worry buddy I knew you were 'busy' over the weekend so I've made study sheet for you to follow... Just read and practise this before the exam after lunch and you should be okay" **Hiccup said as he handed his friend a sheet of paper with writing and marking on it as Toothless took with joy

"**Ah thanks a lot Hiccup! What would I do without you" **Toothless said thanking Hiccup as he then messed up Hiccup's hair in brotherly way as they laughed

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

In another part of the city, the setting was on top of a large skyscraper building, the rooftop was a large traditional garden as two figures were moving around the area. Two people were fighting each other, a tall man with white greyish medium long hair wearing a white outfit with blue lining was standing in the middle of the garden, the area was covered in snow and ice but the skies were clear and the sun was out.

Suddenly an unseen person wearing a blue hoodie and brown trouser sprinted across the garden as a blast of ice came at the man who didn't even look at the attack before easily shattering the attack. He then raised his arm as a swirl of ice and snow appeared around him forming a barrier as ice shards disrupted in every direction as the hooded person dodged various attack, in his hand was a wooden staff as then spun around.

"**Okay Dad ready for my technique... This time I'm gonna win!" **the hooded person said to man in white calling him his father who had a plain but serious expression on his face

"**Don't get cocky Jackson... You must remain focused and your mind clear, you need to be able to strike your opponent" **the man said calling the person Jackson, as he took off his hood revealing the man of a teenage boy with frosty white hair and blue eyes as he had smirk on his face

"**Oh don't worry... You won't even see this coming" **the boy named Jackson said as he spun his wooden staff around as a icy mist began to form from the staff's tip as he then slammed the staff on the ground as the garden was enveloped by a frost mist

"**Hmm... Very good, you've disabled my sight, an attack that can't be seen" **the man simply said as everything around him was now covered in mist as the teen silently moved around the setting

"**Using your nimble feet to move quickly and remain silent... My sight and hearing is now impaired" **the man said with a slight smirk as the teen hovered around the area moving closer towards his dad with staff aimed at him

"**Gotcha!" **the teen shouted as he fired a icy blast at the silhouette as the teen smirked as he moved closer to see his handy work, but to his shock it was a statue of ice wrapped around Jackson's ice attack

"**What the..." **he said suddenly when his ice mist suddenly vanished and he turned around to see his father standing behind him his palm was extended as the mist had been sucked around his hand like a vacuum and then it vanished

"**Too slow" **his father simply said and before he could react the teen was met with icy blast which sent him flying across the garden as he fell on his back

"**That's enough for today..." **he said as he then clicked his fingers and in an instance all the ice and snow around them had vanished returning it to his previous lush green state

"**That technique was very impressive but let yourself down when screamed out 'gotcha!' and you paying attention to my movements..." **the man said as he walked to Jackson who then got to his feet

"**You can't assume that your opponent will stay in the same spot, I had already moved from that spot and left an ice dummy in my place" **he added as he was now standing in front of his son giving him a disappointing expression as the youth looked annoyed

"**Jackson... Your nearly 17, you're a young adult now and you need to be more responsible and master your powers completely... You'll have to take my place as the head of our clan" **he said scolding his son

"**Yeah Dad I've got it... And I've got his amazing destiny to be a true guardian for the last keeper who will change the world" **the teen said in a sarcastic manner as his father just glared at him

"**Do not make jokes about this Jackson... This is your destiny, and today is the day it begins" **his father said in a stern tone as Jackson gave him a confused look

"**What...?" **Jackson simply responded not understanding what he meant by that as his father then clicked his fingers as the two then appeared in a large bedroom

"**Remember your starting at a new school today... There you'll meet the keeper who'll you be assigned to protect" **his father said as Jackson then rolled his eyes slightly but he had a slightly shocked expression

_**Yep this was my life... Who am I? My name's Jackson Overland, but I prefer Jack...**_

_**I have powers over ice and snow, so I go with the nickname of Jack Frost...**_

_**This was my father Joseph Overland, he was a powerful ice wizard apart of the magic's guild...**_

_**For the last 6 years of my life I've training to become an ice wizard in order to fulfil my so-called role...**_

_**To protect some guy destined to be the last keeper... The last being whose magic will end the war against the darkness or something... I don't really care to be honest, my whole life so far has been all about preparing myself to look after some kid until he learns how to use his powers...**_

_**Me personally, I'm not all about responsibilities and duties... It's more snowballs and fun times for me...**_

_**I just wanted to have friends, and have fun... But despite this I promised my parents I would do this...**_

_**Even if I didn't want to...**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Well I hoped you liked the new chapter, took a while to come up with this one I decided to split in two parts. Please leave your reviews on what you think of the story so far and I'll update soon, probably on Friday night of Saturday morning. Next time Hiccup and Jack's lives finally intertwine as they meet face to face and Hiccup learns of his true destiny as the last keeper in the existence... Please tell me what you think of the story so far, love feedback!**

**Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The challenges of being me, a destined meeting, and the last keeper part 2**

Jack was sitting on his bed, he was wearing brown trousers, black shoes and his dark blue hoodie, and he had a tired but annoyed expression on his face. His father had just left after scolding him, it was usually issues between a father and son, Jack was rebellious youth at heart always looking to have fun. His father was quite the opposite to him, he was cold towards his son, a hard working and well mannered and proud man, he was always urging Jack to be responsible.

Jack understood full what his role was it's not that he didn't hate it, he had always dreamed of becoming a wizard like his parents. But during the last few years having fun was cut short as he had to be trained in order to protect the last keeper, a being whose magic would end the battle against the darkness. Jack had been chosen to be first guardian to a keeper in the last 300 years, in the last few centuries the wizards and other magic users have been training to be chosen as the new keeper and guardian.

Actually aside from training with his father Jack learned about basic magic and training at one of the magical guilds on in Aurora city. Since the island homed both humans and magical beings, the wizards were responsible for keeping the peace between two races, and the humans would remain oblivious to existence of magical creatures that lived beside them. Jack along with other wizards completed tasks and jobs in the guild it was basically a job for wizards as they were paid.

"**Jack, Jack are you in there?" **a young voice called out as someone knocked on Jack's bedroom door as he then got up and went over to the door as he opened it he was suddenly hugged by a little girl

"**Sophie! Hey there good morning!" **Jack greeting the little girl, she had a long brown hair and brown eyes, this was Sophie, she was Jack's younger sister, and Jack deeply cared for her, and she cared for him

"**Morning Jack! How are you this morning?" **she asked her brother with a bright smile on her face as Jack returned the smile, it seemed that his sister's smile always brought joy to him

"**I'm great Sophie, just getting ready to start at my new school is all" **Jack answered as he then a bag and put some school stuff inside it as Sophie was holding something in her hand as Jack noticed it

"**Hey, whatcha got there?" **he asked her as she smiled brightly and then opened her hand revealing a necklace with a snowflake like pedant in the middle as Jack gave her a slightly shocked look

"**Sophie, this is... What are doing with Mom's necklace?" **Jack asked as he knelt down in front of her as she just smiled at him and then she took his hand and placed it in his palm

"**I know mommy gave it to me and told me to give to you" **she said with a smile as Jack looked confused

"**Yeah it's her special good luck charm... Daddy gave it to Mommy when they were little" **she said as Jack gazed at the object, this was an object that his father gave to his mother to express his love

"**Mommy had to leave his Auntie Rosaline for a magic meeting, she wanted to give it to you but she said I could give it to you instead" **Sophie said as Jack smiled slightly

"**Mom's giving this to me...?" **Jack said was chuckled slightly as he then took the charm and then placed around his neck and put it under his hoodie and then his patted his sister on her head as she giggled

"**Thanks a lot Sophie" **he said as he then put his bag over his shoulder as he then walked out of his bedroom with his sister waving him off as he headed out

"**Goodbye Jack! I'll see you after school big brother!" **Sophie said with a bright and eager smile waving him off as he waved back at her as he headed out to school

"**Alright... My next stop Berk Academy" **Jack said as he left the building en route to his new school

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

The setting was now a large set of buildings, this was the high school that Hiccup and Toothless went to, and this was Berk academy. A prestige high school in the area where Hiccup lived, it was one of the city's oldest high schools, it was about 10:30 and the first period had already started. Hiccup was already in class with Astrid and Toothless, the first lesson was literature and poetry, the class was quiet as the students were reading books on poetry as the teacher sat at his desk.

Toothless was barely paying attention the book was covering his face as he was half asleep, Astrid was speed reading through the book carefully reading it, and Hiccup read through while taking little notes of each page he read through. The teacher was also reading along with his students, just then without him seeing a paper ball suddenly hit Hiccup in the back of his head. The brunette looked back to see a muscular youth with a snout like nose with black messy hair along with a teenage boy and girl who looked like twins.

"**Sup Hiccup!" **the boy with snout nose said in a smug manner as the twins beside him cackled and smirked while Hiccup just sighed, that was Snotlout the same kid from those years

"**Hey there Snotlout..." **Hiccup simply said in a quiet manner as he then turned to return to his work, and Snotlout then got another piece of paper and began to crumble it up and dashed it at Hiccup's head

"**Hey nerd, what are we supposed to do?" **Snotlout said in an arrogant manner as suddenly a pen hit him on his face as the twins beside him sniggered at him as he looked over to see a glaring Astrid and Toothless

"**Snotlout you jerk knock it off!" **Astrid said as she was the one who threw the pen at him given him a serious look while Toothless just glared at him

"**Sure babe whatever you say... And here's your pen back" **he said as he gently tossed her pen back to her as she just rolled her eyes

"**And don't call me babe..." **she added as she and Toothless returned to their work while Snotlout just smirked as silence once again returned to the classroom

* * *

**(Hiccup's Thoughts)**

_**That was Snotlout I could say that he was an 'acquaintance' of mine...**_

_**He played these little pranks and jokes on me, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be... When they were younger it used to be much worse and he did bully me a lot that was before Toothless and I began friends.**_

_**So now it was just harmless pranks and annoying comments, but it didn't bother Hiccup as much that was nothing compared to Dagur...**_

* * *

"**Alright then class since the bell's about to go off here's your assignment for next time, I want all of you to take one of the poems you've read and study it for our test next week" **the teacher stated giving the class their homework

"**Remember you have to understand the plot, the themes and message of the poem..." **he added when the school bell suddenly rang indicating the end of the first period as it was now a break/recess period

"**Okay then I'll see you all next week, don't forget your assignments" **he said as the students left the classroom rushing out as this was a time to take a break and socialize with their friends

"**Alright, I've got a free period next and then History..." **Hiccup whispered to himself as he walked over to his locker, as he went passed some kids in the hallway he reached his locker and then did his combinations

"**Hey nerd, think fast!" **a voice called out a Hiccup's face suddenly went into his locker's door as he fell to the ground holding his face in pain as he groaned while kids around them laughed

"**Ah too slow Hiccup..." **the voice said in an arrogant manner as Hiccup looked up to see a tall male youth with orange hair with a ponytail, he had a black tattoo in the shape of claws by his left eyes

"**Dagur..." **Hiccup simply said glaring at the male revealing him to be 'Dagur' as a bunch misfits stood around him as Hiccup just sat there as the male smirked at him

* * *

**(Hiccup's Thoughts)**

_**This was Dagur... The raincloud in my life you could say, but that would be putting it lightly...**_

_**Dagur was a unstable psychopath, a monster... He made my life here at school a nightmare...**_

_**He had been held back a couple of years, he was 18 and dangerous, he bullied a lot us but it seemed that I was his personal punching bag when Toothless and Astrid weren't around...**_

_**He's a sadistic sense of humour and enormous ego... He just enjoyed tormenting anyone who was weaker than him or didn't respect, and unfortunately that profile fit me to tee... But no matter what I always had...**_

* * *

"**Hey! Whaddya think you're doing!" **a familiar voice called out as Toothless rushed over to Hiccup with Astrid following him as he got between Dagur and Hiccup shielding his friend from the bully

"**Toothless..." **Hiccup said in a quiet tone as Toothless gave Dagur a violent glare as the violent bully smirked at the dragon boy as Astrid went to Hiccup's side as she knelt down his him

"**Hiccup, are you okay?" **Astrid said as she helped Hiccup get to his feet as held his head slightly

"**Oh he's fine, Hiccup can take much worse than that" **Dagur said in a disrespectful manner while Astrid glared at him and Toothless showed his teeth as he was getting angry

"**Why don't pick on someone your own size Dagur! For the last time... Leave Hiccup Alone!" **Toothless as he was now inches away from Dagur's face while Hiccup had a concerned look

"**Or what... 'Toothless'!?" **Dagur said mocking Toothless's nickname as he had a smirk on his face while kids were around them waiting for something to happen

"**Bud, just leave it alone... There's no need to fight, just let it go..." **Hiccup said as he placed his hand on Toothless's shoulder with a stern expression on his face Toothless looked back at his friend for a second

"**Toothless..." **Hiccup simply said as the dragon boy then sighed as he backed away from Dagur

"**Come on you two let's just go..." **Astrid said as she took a hold of Hiccup's hand as Hiccup still had a hold of Toothless's shoulder as Hiccup locked his locker back as the three left

"**You're just gonna walk away 'Toothless'... Too Bad, and I'll see you later Hiccup" **Dagur said in a sarcastic and arrogant manner as the three turned into a different hallway

"**Argh... I hate that bastard! You should've just let me knocked him out!" **Toothless said in an angry manner as he clenched his fist while Hiccup held his head slightly as a small bruise was starting to form

"**I don't want to stoop to his level and get in trouble... You're better than Dagur buddy" **Hiccup said with a slightly tired expression in his voice as Astrid gave him a concerned look

"**Hiccup are you alright...? It looks like a bruise his starting to show?" **Astrid said as she gently touched the bruising while Toothless looked at his friend

"**Don't worry Astrid I'll be fine..." **Hiccup simply said giving her a faint smile but she still looked worried

"**Where does that guy get off picking on you all the time, I mean really you should've let Toothless beat him up! Because he didn't I would have!" **Astrid stated as she was now angry

"**Because it wouldn't do anything but cause more trouble... Dagur's just a sociopath and I don't you guys getting involved with him" **Hiccup stated still taking the moral high ground with this

"**Well I'm not gonna stand by and let him torment you, especially if you won't fight back, you can take the high ground while I knock his teeth out" **Toothless stated raising his fist as Hiccup just chuckled

"**Or better yet I could just incinerate him with a plasma..." **Toothless was cut off as Hiccup gave him a serious look while Toothless had a slightly goofy smile

"**You cannot use your powers of him, remember you have to keep your identity as a dragon a secret" **Hiccup stated as Toothless couldn't use his powers as a dragon on Dagur

"**Still... That would be pretty funny when you think about it?" **Astrid said thinking about as the three of them laughed as they headed outside to the school grounds

Astrid was already aware that Toothless was in fact a dragon, she learned about it when she decided to follow Hiccup into the forest about 2 years ago. She saw Hiccup with Toothless in his dragon form and thought he was trying to attack Hiccup but luckily he was able to explain it to her as Toothless changed back to his human form. So she promised to keep his secret along with the existence of other magical creatures and three became even closer friends.

The three youths walked through the school grounds surrounded by other students who were socialising with their friends and peers. Hiccup and the others went over to more secluded area of the grounds, they went up to hill of grass with a single oak tree which looked over the entire school. The three of them walked up the hill and stopped in front of the tree, Hiccup then put his stuff to one and sat under the tree as did Astrid, while Toothless hang upside down from a branch.

"**I don't get how you can relax like that?" **Astrid asked Toothless who gave her a dumb smile as he swung from the branch as Hiccup just laughed as then got out a sketchbook

"**Hey this is natural to me... This is just one of the ways I sleep in dragon form" **Toothless giving him a smile while Hiccup began to draw something in his book as Astrid got closer

"**So whatcha drawing today Hiccup?" **Astrid asked him as he looked at her for a moment and returned to his drawing, as Toothless got down from the tree and landed beside Hiccup

"**It's me again isn't it?" **Toothless asked with an eager look as Astrid just scoffed while Hiccup slightly rolled his eyes

"**Oh come on, why don't you draw me this time?" **Astrid asked Hiccup who looked a little embarrassed

"**Come guys, I've drawn you both right now and I only just put the pencil on the paper..." **Hiccup stated as there wasn't much of a drawing on his notebook

"**Alright then... Just make sure to sketch me" **Toothless said as the three continued to make jokes and laugh just then a young man walked up he had short gold spiky hair and blue eyes

"**Hey Astrid, there you are, I've been looking for you!" **the boy said, he was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, blue jeans with gym bag on his back

"**Miles! Hi!" **Astrid said as she got up and hugged the boy she called 'Miles' before kissing him on his cheek, this was Astrid's boyfriend Miles Stromshire

"**I've been looking all over for I wanted to come and show you something, you don't mind if I borrow her Hiccup" **Miles as he slightly chuckled making fun of Hiccup's name as Astrid gently slapped him on his shoulder

"**Oh stop it Miles, I'll see you guys later okay, bye!" **Astrid said waving at her friends as she and her boyfriend as the two males just waved her off, Hiccup had a slightly disappointed look on his face

"**Ah don't mind him Hiccup... It's kinda of tool anyway" **Toothless said as he noticed the expression on Hiccup's face trying to reassure him

"**Sure bud... Umm, I'm just gonna go to bathroom, you've got a lesson next so I'll see you at lunch" **Hiccup said as he got up

"**Hiccup... Okay then I'll see you later bro" **Toothless said as he watched Hiccup leave the hill, he had a concerned look as Hiccup walked away

The brown haired teen had a disappointed look on his face, despite having two loving parents, two amazing best friends, Hiccup sometimes just felt alone in the world. He was an outcast in his school, Astrid and Toothless both had other friends even though they were always close to each other, and Astrid, and even Toothless had found love with someone. As he walked through the crowds of teens, Hiccup couldn't help but feel that they were all judging him, laughing at him behind his back.

But deep down he wanted the same thing that his friends had... Love, he wanted to be able to share himself with someone else. He wanted acceptance, sure he wasn't the strongest guy, sure he wasn't all about sports, but had such a huge heart, and eyes that could see the world in a different way. But still he seemed that he was always a target for something, Hiccup had returned into the building he was looking down not paying attention when someone suddenly tripped him up as he fell to the ground.

"**I can't believe you did!? Man that was hilarious!" **a familiar voice spoke to another person as laughter was heard once again as two of Dagur's goons walked off high fiving as Hiccup got to his hands and knees

"**We should tell Dagur, he'll really get a kick out it!" **one ofthe brute said as they turned into another hallway, Hiccup then gathered his things that had fallen out his hand, some papers, his sketchbook and his pencils

"**Hey are you okay?" **a new voice asked as someone stood in front of Hiccup, a voice he didn't recognised as he looked up to see a boy around his age with blue eyes pale skin and white hair as Hiccup gazed at him

"**Umm..." **Hiccup couldn't say anything he just stared at the youth before him, he was wearing a blue hooded, brown trousers with legs rolled up showing his legs up to his knees and shoes as he then crouched down to Hiccup's level

"**Hey, are you there kid? Are you okay, do you need help?" **the boy asked with a pleasant smile on his face as then helped Hiccup gather up his things as Hiccup snapped out of his trance

"**What was that all about? That guy just tripped you up for no reason?" **he asked Hiccup as they both picked all Hiccup's things when the boy picked Hiccup's sketchbook and opened it as he went through the pages

"**Hey... These are pretty good, you like to draw huh?" **he said as looked through the pages as he saw some of Hiccup's drawings, there was one of Toothless in his dragon form, a forest clearing and one of Astrid

"**Uh thanks..."** Hiccup simply said as the two stood back up as the snow haired boy handed Hiccup back his sketchbook as he took it as he held his things to his chest

"**No problem, don't worry about it, I'm Jackson Overland, but I prefer Jack... What's your name?" **Jack stated as he smiled at the still confused Hiccup who then extended his hand out

"**I'm... I'm Hiccup Dragion..." **Hiccup said with a tone of embarrassment as this would be the part where laughter would be heard at the sound of his name, Jack chuckled slightly and then he took Hiccup's hand shaking it

"**Well that's an interesting name 'Hiccup' it's nice to meet you... I'm a new student here at the academy" **Jack said as Hiccup had a slightly shocked expression but then smiled, aside from Toothless this was first person who didn't overact with laughter at Hiccup's name

"**Well it's nice to meet you too Jack" **Hiccup said as he had a smile on his face, just then Hiccup looked up at Jack's hair as students who walked past them or standing near them glanced at his hair

"**Your hair's really... Interesting... It's like snow or frost... Haha hey Jack Frost" **Hiccup said as the white hair and the name made him think of that as Jack just laughed

"**Yeah actually, that's my other nickname really... Jack Frost has always had a nice ring to it, and Frost is a better last name than Overland" **Jack stated as the two laughed, then the school bell rang indicating that it was time for the next period

As the sound of the bell rang throughout the school students were making their way to the next period, whether it was a lesson and free period. Students walked past the two boys as time seemed to slow down between them Hiccup and Jack seemed to gaze into each other's eyes as they smiled at one another. Just then they snapped out of the staring contest as Hiccup just chuckled slight while Jack rubbed the back on his head, Jack then looked around and then looked at Hiccup.

"**Hey Hiccup, could you show me around the school? I mean unless if you've got a lesson next" **Jack asked Hiccup as he had a paper in his hand as he handed to Hiccup, it had classroom names and names of different places around the school

"**Oh sure I don't mind that Jack... I've got a free period now so I don't mind showing around Berk" **Hiccup stated as he then placed his sketchbook and other stuff into his bag pack

"**Oh really thanks a lot, it's just I'm trying these places on the paper that the receptionist lady gave me" **Jack said with a smile thanking Hiccup as the two then left to begin Jack's tour of the school

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hoped you liked the new chapter, spent the last 3 days writing this and chapter 5 which should soon be up in the morning. Please leave your reviews on this chapter telling me what you think of the story so far and I'll update soon. Next time Jack and Hiccup become good friends fast as Jack reveals to the young teen that he's a wizard and that Hiccup is the last true keeper when trouble arrives at the school as the secret is now discovered by dark forces.**

**Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The destined meeting, and the secret revealed, you are the last keeper part 3**

Jack and Hiccup walked through the school, Hiccup showed him all over the school, there first stop was the science department, the art and music studios. Then they went over to gym which was a massive facility for different sports, the drama department was next, and then they went to look for Jack's locker, it was about 12 now the lunch period would start in about half an hour. Jack had decided to stick with Hiccup until his next lesson after lunch, as they headed to the hill.

"**Thanks again for showing me around Hiccup" **Jack said thanking Hiccup for the tour as they outside the now empty school grounds heading over the oak tree hill

"**Oh you're welcome Jack... It was no problem, I'm sure you'll find Berk academy is a pretty great school" **Hiccup said as they now on the grassy area of the grounds as they walked up the hill

"**So this is your hangout spot I take it?" **Jack said as they stood in front of the large great oak tree on the hilltop as Jack then noticed the view of the entire school from this point

"**Whoa... This is a... This is a pretty nice view of the school, a nice view of the general area" **Jack stated as they gazed at the amazing view as Hiccup then sat down on the grass and sighed

"**Yeah it is... I like to relax here with my friends, but I mostly like to come here to think about things" **Hiccup stated as he then got his sketchbook as he examined the scenery as Jack then looked at him

"**Are you gonna the landscape or something?" **Jack asked as he then sat beside Hiccup who just tapped on the blank page with his pencil

"**I dunno... I always looked around and see what inspires me to draw something" **Hiccup said as Jack smiled as Hiccup had this awkward sensation throughout his body as he had a shy expression on his face

"**Huh? Okay... Well Hiccup I've known for about 2 hours I can see that you're a pretty interesting guy" **Jack said as the faintest line of blush appeared on Hiccup's face, a stranger had paid him a compliment

"**I hope that you and I can be friends?" **Jack said as he extended his hand while Hiccup looked completely confused, a person wanted to be his friend, he then smiled as he took the teen's hand

"**Sure, that'll be great... same here" **Hiccup stated as the two shook hands once again, Jack then returned his view to the scenery of the area while Hiccup started to draw something

The two new friends sat on the grassy hill by the oak, just then a pleasant breeze blew through the area, Jack had met Hiccup, the boy he was destined to meet. The young wizard had met the last keeper, Hiccup was the in fact the keeper, though it was unseen by others through Jack's eyes there was a faint aura surrounding Hiccup's body. This wasn't what Jack had expected as the last keeper, he was expecting some spoilt wizard brat, and he never imagined a person like Hiccup to be the Keeper.

"**Hey Hiccup... Can I ask you something? It's kinda of a weird question" **Jack asked Hiccup who looked at him as he then put his sketchbook aside

"**Umm... Sure go ahead" **Hiccup as he turned to face Jack as there was silence just then Jack looked up at the tree and then he held his hand together

"**Do you... Believe in... Magic...?" **the white haired teen said in an awkward manner as Hiccup had a confused but shocked expression as he then got a little nervous

"**Magic?! Uh... Magic?" **Hiccup as he chuckled slightly as the image of Toothless and the other creatures he met on island came into his mind as just had a weird grin on his face

"**I'm, I'm not so sure what you mean?" **Hiccup said as Jack then sighed slightly as he then put his closed hands in front of Hiccup suddenly a blue static-like light appeared inside Jack's hands as Hiccup paused

"**What the..." **Hiccup said as he was shocked as Jack slowly opened his hands as ice and snowflakes appeared surrounded in an ice blue aura floating on Jack's hands as he then blew into Hiccup's face

"**That was... You just used magic... Magic like when Toothless transforms!?" **Hiccup stated as Jack looked confused while Hiccup had an amazed expression on his face

"**Toothless?! Wait, you're not in shock..." **Jack asked Hiccup who was still amazed at Jack's little performance

"**Do that again? I need to see that?" **Hiccup asked with a smile Jack just chuckled as he then repeated the same put his hands together a blue glow and opening his hands as snowflakes flew out of his hands

"**So I take it that you are familiar with magic...?" **the ice wizard asked Hiccup who just then took his sketchbook back in his hand he glanced at Jack, then floating snow, and then returned his view to sketchbook as he drew something

"**I can't believe this... You're just like Toothless...? Are you some kind of sprite, ice spirit or something?" **Hiccup asked while Jack just looked even more confused

"**Ice spirit...? No I'm a wizard... And to be more specific I'm an ice wizard" **Jack answered as he then stood up while Hiccup remained in the same place still trying to sketch what he had just witnessed

Suddenly the cloudy blue sky turned grey as the sky was covered in the dark clouds, the wind was blowing much fiercer, as the sound of thunder clapped, and the area was becoming darker as if it was evening. The students who were inside in class all noticed the climate change, Toothless who was in science with Astrid looked outside the window, his ear twitched as he could feel something. Outside the schools gate black figures rose up from the shadows, they had glowing yellow eyes as dashed into the school grounds.

"**What's with the weird weather change?" **Hiccup asked as he had put his things back into his bag as he stood up next to Jack who had slightly serious look on his face

"**Something's not right...?" **Jack simply said as he could something was wrong, this wasn't a normal storm, unknown to them the strange creatures had entered the school was they heading to their direction

Back inside the science class some of the kids were paying attention to strange weather, while the teacher was trying to control his class. Toothless seemed a little edge, he was scraping his nails into his desk, his eyes were in slits as he was growling slightly, this was his inner dragon or a 6th sense as he feel that something was coming. Astrid then looked over to see her friend as she noticed that something was wrong with him and then looked back outside, unseen by most people those shadow creatures were moving closer.

"**Something's here... In the school..." **Toothless said to himself while Astrid had a slightly worried expression on her face, back outside the weather was getting more unstable

"**Hey maybe we should head back inside before it starts to rain" **Hiccup said as walked past Jack, as the one of creature was moving with incredible speed in the form of a shadow right towards Hiccup

"**Look out!" **Jack called out as the monster jumped out of the shadow as Hiccup fell to the ground, before the monster could attack him it was met with an icy blast as it went flying

"**Get behind me!" **Jack demanded with a now serious expression on his face as Hiccup was frozen with shock as two more shadow-like monsters manifested before Hiccup and Jack

"**Hiccup!" **Jack simply called Hiccup's name as the monsters rushed at Hiccup as Jack then released two more ice blasts at the monsters making them fall back to the ground as the wizard rushed over to Hiccup pulling him up to his feet

"**Come on Hiccup! I've gotta get you back inside!" **Jack said as Hiccup was focused on the monsters as Jack then shook Hiccup out of it as he looked at Jack

"**Let's go Hiccup" **Jack said as the brown haired teen simply nodded as the two ran down the hill to get back inside the building as more creatures inside of shadows chased after them

"**What are those things!? I've never seen creatures like those before?" **Hiccup asked Jack as he looked to see the creature phasing out of their shadows while Jack was focused on getting them inside

"**Never mind them, I've got to get inside now" **Jack said as he then put his arm Hiccup's waist as he the two then ascended from the ground as Jack took was now in mid-air as the creatures followed

Hiccup was slightly panicking as the two shadow creatures flew up after Jack and Hiccup, they were quick black streaks, as Jack then extended his hand as his staff appeared in a flash of icy light. Hiccup could only awe in amazement as the white haired teen waved his weapon as wave icy magic hit both creatures. But more seemed to appear in their Jack and Hiccup were over the school building with five creatures in pursuit of them, the ice wizard sent a barrage of ice blasts at the creatures.

"**This is insane, this is not how I expected my Monday to turn out!" **Hiccup said with a sarcastic and frightened tone as they flew around the air when suddenly another creature came out of nowhere and tackled Jack

"**Argh!" **Jack was hit as the creature was on him as he had lost his grip of Hiccup who was now falling as Jack looked to see Hiccup as he screamed

"**No! Hiccup!" **Jack shouted as then knocked the creature off him with his staff as he dove down after Hiccup back he was then blocked by a pair shadow creatures

**(Meanwhile, a few minutes earlier)**

Back in Toothless's class, the sounds of the Jack's spells had been heard as the teacher was trying to get the students to focus. The dragon could feel that something was heard as he was now more agitated Astrid had been watching Toothless for the whole time was worried about him and then she thought about Hiccup, she wondered if was still outside by their spot. Then she got up from her seat and went over to Toothless, who seemed focused on the view outside.

"**Shadow...? Hey are you okay, is something wrong?" **the girl asked her friend who heard her but didn't give her eye contact

"**I don't know Astrid... There's something out there, I can sense inside and it's unsettling my inner dragon" **Toothless stated as his ears suddenly stood up, the echoed of Hiccup's scream was heard by Toothless

"**Hiccup...!" **Toothless said as his eyes widen as he looked outside while Astrid looked even more worried

"**Hiccup? What's going on" **Astrid asked as Toothless suddenly stood up and then ran out of the classroom

"**Shadow! Where do you think you're going!?" **the teacher demanded as Toothless dashed through the hallway heading outside while Astrid stood in the doorway

"**Sir I'll go and get him back!" **Astrid said to her teacher as she went after Toothless who was already on the ground floor as he looked around hallway he smelled the air and then went in to the direction of the grounds

Toothless finally made it outside where he place one arm over his face as the winds were powerful, just then he heard something as he then looked up to see shadow creatures attacking Jack and Hiccup. His eyes widened as he saw Hiccup being held by Jack as he fired ice blasts, he carefully examined everything as he saw a creature tackle Jack as Hiccup fell out his hold as he was falling from the sky. Hiccup's scream could heard as he fell, Astrid who just found Toothless followed his view as she looked up.

"**Oh god, Hiccup!" **the blonde haired said as she covered her mouth as they watched Hiccup, suddenly Toothless was enveloped in a violet light as Astrid covered her eyes as Toothless had transformed and shot up into the air in his dragon form

"**Toothless?!" **Astrid said as the jet black night fury flew up towards Hiccup while Jack was fighting the shadow creatures as he then laid eyes on Toothless who rushing towards the falling youth

"**What the...?" **Jack said as he then knocked the last creature away from him as Hiccup had just landed on Toothless's back as he roared

"**Huh...? Toothless, what are you doing here in your dragon form!?" **Hiccup asked as he now had a tight grip on his dragon friend as he sat up

"**Never mind for that now we've gotta help Jack" **Hiccup said pointing up to Jack as more shadow creatures surrounded the young wizard as Toothless looked uneasy but did as his friend commanded

"**Okay Toothless... Plasma blasts now!" **Hiccup said as Toothless released a barrage of purple fire spheres at the creatures surrounding Jack as they were vaporized

"**Good job bud, come on you've gotta go back down and change back before someone sees you" **Hiccup told the dragon as he descended back to the ground with Jack following them

Toothless had landed up by the hill with Astrid heading over there and Jack following the dragon as he began to descend down. Once on the ground Hiccup got off the jet black dragon and stroked him on his forehead while Astrid was running up the hill, Toothless then changed back as the faint purple light covered his body as the tall black haired teen stood beside Hiccup as Jack's eyes widened as he landed in front of them.

"**Thanks a lot Toothless that was a close one" **Hiccup said as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder when suddenly Astrid hugged Hiccup and Toothless

"**Hiccup! Toothless! Your both okay, that was too scary I thought you were gonna get hurt" **Astrid said to Hiccup just then Toothless glared at Jack as he grabbed Jack pulling him to his face

"**Who the hell are you!?" **Toothless demanded showing his teeth to Jack looked a little threatened as Hiccup got between them

"**Whoa, whoa, take it easy buddy, he's a friend... He was protecting me from those monsters" **Hiccup said defending Jack from Toothless who just growled slightly

"**You're a dragon, and you know him... Whoa, I've never seen or heard of a dragon who could turned into a human and vice versa" **Jack said while Astrid looked a little confused

"**And your scent... You're a wizard, what are you doing here, and what those creatures back there?" **Toothless asked Jack as the weather suddenly returned to normal, the grey clouds had vanished

"**I dunno what they were...? But I do know they weren't after me..." **Jack said as Toothless looked confused

"**Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean? Those things that were up there weren't after you?" **Astrid asked finally deciding to speak

"**Maybe they were after you Toothless?" **Astrid suggested as he was a dragon but Jack simply nodded his head sideways as he then slowly looked at Hiccup

"**Why are you looking at me?!" **Hiccup said with a confused look on his face as they all looked at Hiccup

"**Are you saying that those things came here for me...?" **Hiccup answered as part of him didn't want to know the answer to his question

"**They must've followed me here... They waited for me to find you and then they tried to..." **Jack said coming up with an idea of why those creatures

"**Why on earth would be they after Hiccup?" **Toothless asked Jack who remained silent and then sighed

"**Because... Because he's the last keeper"** Jack said while Astrid and Hiccup looked confused but Toothless didn't as he glared at the ice wizard

"**Are you kidding me... That's just folklore, the keepers are just a myth" **the dragon said in a serious manner

"**Says the guy who just transformed into a dragon... Yeah come back in the conversation when you wanna get serious" **Jack said in a sarcastic tone

"**Wait, what's a keeper?" **Hiccup asked as Jack and Toothless looked at him as he had curious look in his eyes

"**The keeper is an ancient legend..." **Jack was cut as the sound of the school bell ringing reached their ears, as they looked over to the building to see that students were heading outside and to lunch, it was now lunchtime

"**Guys we can't talk about this here..." **Astrid said as the grounds was already littered with students, as their conversation had to be put on hold for now

"**Shadow, Mr. Forge will probably be looking for us now" **the blonde hair girl as the four of them stood on the hill as Hiccup then sighed

"**She's right bud... You guys go back before you get in more trouble... I'll stay here with Jack" **Hiccup stated as Toothless just looked at him

"**Come on Toothless, he's a friend... Look you just go with Astrid before you get a detention or something alright" **Hiccup asked his friend who just looked at him and then sighed

"**Fine..." **the dragon boy stated as he then looked at Jack and then he headed back to the school building as Astrid began to follow but she stopped went back to Hiccup and then punched him in his arm

"**Ow! Astrid what the heck...?!" **Hiccup asked holding his arm while Jack just looked confused

"**That's for scaring me back there" **she said as she then hugged him as he hugged her back

"**I know..." **Hiccup said as Astrid then let go of him and ran after Toothless leaving him and Jack up by the hill

**(Meanwhile)**

The setting was an underground city of sound kind, it looked ancient and damaged, there wasn't a single ray of light as it was all darkness. On the outskirts of the city the same shadow creatures that attacked Jack and Hiccup at school were as they moving like insects as they scurried through the ruins heading to the tallest building. At the top of that rusted old building two unseen figures were conversing with each other, between them was a crystal sphere as it was showing an image of something.

"**They failed us... Your creatures were supposed to deliver us the boy!" **one of the figures shouted at the second one with anger in his voice

"**They didn't fail us old friend... In fact they did as they were instructed in fact" **the second figure spoke in a calm and sophisticated voice as one of the shadow creatures appeared before them

"**I sent them to follow Jack Frost... We know that he's been chosen to be the new guardian for the last keeper" **the second figure said as he stroked the creature's head like it was a pet

"**And now we know that the last keeper does exist... My shadow creatures are made of darkness..." **he stated as the first figure looked at him showing his red glowing eyes

"**They naturally seek out light and then consume it... Keepers were said to be born with sacred light magic flowing throughout their bodies" **he said as the first figure looked down at the creature beside his comrade's feet

"**The young wizard Jack Frost, Jackson Overland, son of Joseph Overland the ice sage... Has led us right to the last true keeper, the last keeper of the sacred light" **he said as he walked over to crystal globe which showed Hiccup and Jack

**End of Chapter 5**

**Hoped you all you liked this chapter, took a little longer as I decided to added so more words into the chapter as it was just going to be 2000 words. I'll update with a new chapter next weekend as I've got work and my other stories but I've spent the last week just reading HiJack/Frostcup stories and writing chapters for this one. Next time Jack begins to explains his role as the last keeper and that his role is to protect Hiccup as his life is about to change even further!**

**Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Secrets revealed, Understanding the role of a keeper, a new destiny**

It was now after lunch at the school, Hiccup was already in his last lesson with Toothless and Astrid, and it was history and they taking their exam, everyone in the class had their heads down as write on their exam paper. Hiccup's mind however was elsewhere, he just tapped his pencil on his still blank paper as he stared up in a daydream, he had too much on his mind to focus on his exam. After what happened earlier he was just with questions about what Jack had told him and the others.

Hiccup was some kind of being known simply as a 'keeper' but he had no idea what that mean, Toothless seemed to know something about this keeper as the brown haired boy turned his back to see Toothless in the far back of the class. He was actually working on his paper with a serious look on his face, Hiccup had a faint smile on his face if Toothless was able to focus on his exam then he should have no problem doing it. With that he started to write up his history paper and focus on everything else later.

The lesson seemed to go on forever, as if the clock had stopped moving, eventually what they had been waiting for as the familiar ringing sound burst throughout the school, the final bell of the day. All the students had placed the papers on the teacher's desk as they rushed out of the class as the school day had finished, Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless were the last ones to leave the classroom as the hallways were packed with kids going to different directions, either heading home or to their social areas.

"**So... Are you gonna go and talk to that Jack guy?" **Astrid asked breaking their silence as three youths walked through the crowded hallway as Hiccup just sighed

"**Yeah I'm gonna go and talk to him, I've got a lot of questions to ask him" **Hiccup said in response to Astrid's question as she looked at him with a concerned look while Toothless had an angered expression

"**You can't just go and talk some stranger! Those creatures appeared because of him" **Toothless said in with a tone of annoyance in his voice as he didn't trust Jack

"**It's not like he summoned them Toothless, those creatures followed him here" **the auburn hair teen said in response as they were outside on the school grounds as the students left the grounds

"**He was protecting me from them, it wasn't his fault" **Hiccup said defending Jack while Toothless just scoffed

"**Protecting you?! You were falling Hiccup what would've happened if I hadn't caught you?" **the black haired teen said in response with an angered look on his face

"**Bud... I understand why you're angry, but I need answers for what he told us" **Hiccup as Astrid and Toothless just looked at him

"**Hey what about you Shadow? You seemed to know something about the 'keeper' thing Jack called Hiccup" **the blonde girl asked the dragon boy who just looked at her and then Hiccup

"**Yeah... I know a little about the keeper's legend... It's old legend but I'm not sure if it's true or not" **Toothless said as he looked up at the sky, he gazed at the cloudy skies

"**From what I know from my friends in forest and some stories I heard... The keeper is supposedly a powerful wizard who appears every generation" **Shadow stated as Hiccup's eyes widened with shock

"**But that's all I know from the stories... Or all I remember to be honest" **Toothless said slightly rubbing his cheek with his finger while Astrid and Hiccup looked at him

"**Wow... So Hiccup could actually be this powerful wizard that sounds pretty cool" **Astrid said while Hiccup had a curious look on his face while Toothless still had a serious look

"**Well if that's all you know bud, then I should ask Jack what he knows..." **Hiccup with slight determination in his eyes as Toothless just looked at him

"**Alright... Since this could be important, and I can't really stop you... Just be careful alright, I've got a bad feeling about something" **Toothless said cautioning his friend who just nodded

"**Well I don't have to worry do I...? I've got you looking out for me bud" **Hiccup said with a smile as Toothless returned the smile just then Astrid gently punched Hiccup's arm

"**Hey don't forget about me! I may not be a dragon or wizard, but you've got me too" **Astrid said as Hiccup smiled at her slightly holding his arm, as the three friends laughed at each other

* * *

Soon after Astrid headed home, Toothless had left on route to the forest near the park to check on the creatures he was friends with. Hiccup had gone to meet Jack, before the last lesson at the end of lunch the young ice wizard had asked him if there was somewhere they could meet and talk.

The auburn teen had after school work to do but it didn't start till about 4, so he had asked Jack to meet him in the school's library to talk, Hiccup was heading there now with nothing but questions on his mind. It was 3:40pm had Hiccup had just walked into the library, he looked around the large are until he notice Jack.

"**Jack! Hey..." **Hiccup said as he went over to teen who was still on a table, the library really empty with only a handful of people as Hiccup took a seat opposite to Jack

"**Hey Hiccup... Are you okay?" **Jack asked his new friend as Hiccup just sat there with a slightly nervous expression on his face as he held his hands together

"**Oh I'm okay, this wasn't how I expected my week to start off... Meeting a wizard, being attacked by shadow monsters..." **Hiccup replied with his usual tone while Jack had slightly worried look on his face

"**Sorry about that... I should've been more careful, I put you in danger and you nearly died... If wasn't for your dragon friend" **Jack said in an apologetic manner while Hiccup looked a little concerned

"**It wasn't your fault Jack, you were protecting me, there was just too many of them to handle" **Hiccup said with a reassuring smile as Jack smiled back

"**So... You wanna know about the keeper" **Jack asked as Hiccup had a serious expression on his face

"**Yeah... I have a lot of questions, Toothless told me what he knew about it, now I would like to hear what you know about it? I also wanna know how you fit into this?" **Hiccup asked as in a calm and serious manner

"**Well I guess I can start with the story... This is what I was told about the legend..." **Jack as he began to explain the story of the being known as the keeper, in his hand he held a book and handed to Hiccup as he opened it to a page that was marked 'the keeper'

* * *

_**In the beginning there was an extremely powerful force... A sacred light that could defy the laws of life and death, and create the unimaginable, and change everything... **_

_**This power was known as the 'radiance of miracles' a force that appeared once every generation...**_

_**They say that the radiance of miracles was a sentient force that would choose who would be its vessel... Its keeper, and thus the first wizards known as the keepers came to be...**_

_**Many dark forces tried to obtain the keepers' power for themselves, but one man in particular whose ambitions caused him to change the fate of the keeper wizards forever...**_

_**The most feared dark wizard known as 'Levian of the Darkness' a man responsible for countless deaths and destruction, he desired the radiance of miracles' power to become unstoppable**_

_**A battle was waged between Levian and the keepers, lives were lost and in a final confrontation the last keeper standing with all the power from his fallen comrades cast an almighty spell that obliterated Levian and himself forever saving the land for his evil...**_

_**With his dying breath Levian vowed he would one day return for the last of shining radiance of miracles... **_

_**To gain the last of the sacred light from the last keeper who would someday appear...**_

* * *

"**And that's the story of the keeper... The legend states that if the last keeper returns, then so shall Levian..." **Jack said after finishing his story while Hiccup had such a serious but frightened face

"**I see... So that's why we were attacked, and you were came here... Because they think that I'm the last keeper?" ** Hiccup said coming up with that conclusion

"**No, not think.. It's because you are the last keeper Hiccup" **Jack said with Hiccup looked a little confused by this

"**But... I can't be the last keeper, I don't have any powers like you or Toothless, besides..." **Hiccup paused with a sad look on his face, while Jack just looked at him

"**Look... I know that this all seems scary but you don't have to worry... That's why I'm here" **Jack said while the brown haired youth had a confused look in his eyes

"**Because your keeper, I was trained and chosen to be your guardian, to protect you until you're ready..." **Jack said with a smile as Hiccup just blushed slightly

"**Wha...? My guardian?" **Hiccup simply said in response to his statement while Jack just smiled

"**Levian's defeat was supposedly 300 years ago... Since then wizards have been training to be chosen as the last keeper, and to be the guardian for the keeper" **Jack explained to Hiccup

"**All the more reason to have someone more qualified to be the last keeper instead of me" **Hiccup said as he then stood up while Jack sighed slightly then he got up and took something out of his pocket

"**Here... Put this around your neck" **the white haired teen said holding a circular pedant on a chain, there was a strange symbol on the pedant as Hiccup reluctantly took it from Jack and then looked at it

"**I... I don't get it...? What is this for Jack?" **Hiccup asked after carefully examining the necklace, while Jack put his hand on Hiccup's touching the pedant as well

"**It'll help you to see what I saw earlier..." **Jack simply said as Hiccup just paused as he then put on the charm as it glowed for a second suddenly Hiccup's eyes widened

Hiccup began to take deep breaths, as he could see something, Jack just looked at the boy who then examined his palms carefully. Through his eyes what was causing him to act strange was the fact that he was now surrounded by a golden faint aura, it seemed to cover his entire body. Only Jack and Hiccup could see this aura, the auburn haired teen then looked at Jack who simply nodded as Hiccup then saw an ice blue aura surrounding Jack's body as he had a shocked look on his face.

"**What is this...? This is... This is amazing!" **Hiccup simply said with tone of wonder in his eyes as he chuckled while Jack then smiled as moved his arm around in the air with the blue aura around it danced with his movement

"**That wasn't the reaction I was expecting... This is our magical energy, the unseen manifestation of a wizard's magic, it's just the aura of a living thing..." **the ice wizard explained that the aura surrounding each of them was the representation of their magic energy

"**All living things have life force energy which is represented as a light green aura... Wizards have aura and magical aura..." **Jack said as waved his hand as his icy aura changed to a glowing green outline around him

"**Fascinating... This is truly amazing" **Hiccup said as looked closer under his golden overflowing aura was glowing green outline his life force energy

"**This golden aura around you... That the last of the keepers' power, the last of the radiance of miracles magic" **Jack pointing it out to Hiccup who then looked shocked, this proved what Jack said

"**This is... This is the power for the legend...?" **Hiccup said in an astounded expression watching the aura dance around his body his eyes were filled with wonder

"**Wait why can I see this aura...? Does it have something to do with this pendant?" **Hiccup said as he then examined the pedant then he took it off suddenly the aura he could see had vanished

"**Wha...?! Hey it's gone, I can't see it anymore!" **Hiccup stated as he could no longer see golden aura or life force energy, Jack then took the pedant and held it up to Hiccup

"**This is tool known as Looker's charm... It allows the wearer to see magic aura or life force energy... It's generally used for beginner wizards or those without magic abilities" **the ice wizard explained

"**After training a wizard will be able see aura that isn't being suppressed..." **Jack added as he sat back down as Hiccup desired more questions as Jack was happy to answer them

It had been over an hour since Hiccup had gone to meet and the two had been talking about everything, Jack explained that wizard capable of seeing into the past and future known as 'soothsayers'. A powerful soothsayer named 'Oracle' foretold that the keeper would be born exact 300 years after the previous keeper died, the day Hiccup was born.

He also told him that he was chosen by Oracle to be the guardian for him, after that Jack asked Hiccup if he could take him to meet Oracle tomorrow after school, Hiccup was a little reluctant but he felt like he could trust Jack. After what had happened earlier Jack decided to make sure that Hiccup had gotten home safely in case those shadow creatures came back.

Hiccup seemed to be quiet as he and Jack walked along the street heading back to his place, after talking about everything he was amazed by everything but at the same time filled anxiety and worry. He still couldn't believe that someone like him could be this all powerful wizard with the power to change the world. Jack was also shocked by the kind of person that Hiccup was, and he wasn't expecting him to be like this.

"**Are you alright Hiccup..." **Jack asked Hiccup as they walked down the road, the sun was almost setting as the sky was now dusk as a few cars drove passed them

"**Oh don't worry about me... I'm fine, I mean it's not everyday..." **Hiccup stopped mid sentence as he was cut off by Jack

"**You find out that you're this all powerful wizard and the future of everything you is in your hands..." **Jack said putting the situation as simple as possible as Hiccup slightly chuckled

"**Ah there's a smile... See if you just keep smiling everything will be ok!" **the white haired youth said with a smile as Hiccup smiled back at him

"**Yeah I guess your right... It's just the pressure of this you know? I already have to deal with the school, and now this..." **the brown hair teen said with a tone of frustration and worry

"**I understand that... Work and school... And now training to master this ultimate power... Pretty rough huh?" **Jack said with smirk while Hiccup just smiled

"**But you're alone in this Hiccup... I'll be here to help you and look out for you so you have to worry about any dangers..." **he added assuring Hiccup that he would protect him

"**And It's not just me, there are lots of people who want to help you so there won't be so much pressure as you think" **Jack went further on to say he said with a smile

Although Hiccup was still worried about this entire situation, but Jack seemed to help him get over his worries, he was going to make sure that Hiccup would be safe. Besides Hiccup didn't just have Jack, he knew that Toothless and Astrid would help him along this, a little time had passed and eventually and the two youths had reached Hiccup's house, Jack walked Hiccup to his door as he looked around.

"**Well this is my place... Thanks again for walking me back, but you really didn't need to" **Hiccup said with awkward smile on his face while Jack slightly nodded his head sideways

"**Hey don't worry about it... This is my job now, from now on just consider me a bodyguard/friend" **Jack said as Hiccup couldn't help but smile as Jack then extended his hand out

"**Alright then... Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" **Hiccup said taking Jack's hand and shaking it

"**Yeah, I'll be here first thing in the morning if that's alright with you" **Jack asked as Hiccup simply nodded in response, just then Jack took a piece of paper out his pocket and handed it to him

"**Oh and this is my number if you wanna contact me later" **Jack said as Hiccup took the paper with his new friend's number on it as he placed in his coat pocket

"**Thanks, so I'll see you later Jack, bye" **Hiccup said as he began to unlock his door

"**Alright, I'll see you around Hiccup..." **Jack said waving off Hiccup as young teen entered his house as Jack began to walk away, after hearing the door close Jack looked around to see if anyone was around

Suddenly in a icy blue light Jack's wooden staff appeared as the wind started to blow, and without warning the wind carried Jack far up into the sky as he began to fly through the now night sky. The white haired teen laughed and screamed with excitement as he rode the wind, in about 5 minutes he was already in the main city. As he flew through the air he was coming up to the familiar tall building, his home.

Jack had landed on the rooftop in which he and his father were training on this morning, as he touched down the concrete floor. He then drew back his staff into the familiar blue light as it had vanished as he then went through the door that lead back down into the building. The building was 25 floors, it was hotel and a temporary resident for Jack and his family, there actual home was on the other side of town.

Jack's father in the modern world was the head of a large business corporation, in fact the entire top floor was being used by Jack and his family, as well other wizards who were staying with them. Since his parents were sometimes away on business with other wizards on other parts of the city and in other countries, Jack would look after Sophie and when they were younger they were in the care of their aunt and Jack's teachers.

"**Jack there you are!" **Jack turned to see to see a woman with long pale blonde hair coming over to him, it was his aunt Rosaline, the soothsayer wizard known as Oracle the now who prophesized the keeper's return

"**Oh hey there aunt Rosaline, are mum or dad here?" **Jack asked after greeting his aunt who smiled

"**Your father's gone to the guild to discuss what happened earlier at the school with your mum" **she said referring back to the incident with the shadow creatures

"**Oh yeah... Was he mad about that?" **Jack asked as his aunt just simply nodded her sideways

"**Oh he's not mad Jack... It wasn't your fault we had no idea that you were being followed by those shadow creatures... You did everything right" **she said reassuring him

"**You think so...? But I don't understand there's something I didn't get..." **Jack said with a slight confused look on his face as his aunt looked a little worried

"**What's that Jack...?" **Rosaline asked her nephew who then sighed and looked at his aunt

"**When I met Hiccup I couldn't sense or see his magic aura... But later on it suddenly appeared and then those monsters appeared" **Jack said as his aunt slightly sighed

"**I see... That must be because you were near him... After all your a wizard Jack, I can only assume that the presence of your magical aura awakened Hiccup's powers which have been dormant all of his life" **she said as Jack had a shamed look on his face

"**So... My magic made his magic visible to everyone... Then it is my fault that we were attacked" **Jack said as Rosaline then placed her hand on his white hair stroking it

"**It wasn't your fault kiddo... Regardless if you or another wizard had come into contact with the boy, his powers would eventually awakened on their own" **she simply said with a reassuring tone

"**So what was he like... Wasn't what you were expecting huh?" **she said with a smirk as Jack just chuckled

"**Yeah, Hiccup is a normal okay guy to be honest, was a little shocked to the fact that one of his friend's is a dragon" **Jack said while his aunt just had a little smile on her face

"**Well Sophie is waiting for you, and dinner's gonna be in an hour" **she said indicating the direction where his sister was as Jack then smiled thinking about his sister

"**Alright thanks aunt Rosaline, I'll go and see her then" **he said as he then headed to go and see his sister while his aunt stood there in the hallway watching Jack leaving her sight

"**There will be many difficult trials ahead for both you and the keeper Jack... From dark forces and the real world, it will be hard but you'll both find a bond in each other..." **she said with a gentle smile as she then walked off

* * *

**(Meanwhile in a secret location)**

The setting was a large room, the walls, ceiling and ground were glowing with blue symbols, there 13 platforms in circle with twelve figures standing on each of the platforms, and a woman standing beside one of the figures. These were all wizards, there actually guild wizard masters from the city, and other nearby islands a group of extremely strong wizards in charge of all the issues in the magical community of Eclipse Island. Among these wizards was Jack's father, he wasn't actually a guild master but he had summoned the masters to discuss the issue about the attack.

"**Well Joseph what do you propose we do, your son was chosen to be the new guardian and nearly got the boy killed!" **one of the guild masters asked in an angered tone

"**Now, now, it wasn't Jack's fault... We had no idea that he was being followed by those creatures, we should've been more prepared" **a female guild master spoke in a calm manner

"**Titania's is right, there's no need to blame Jack, he handled the job and did his best, besides can you say that any of us has ever made a mistake" **another guild head spoke agreeing with the female wizard addressing her as 'Titania'

"**That's all well and true but regardless of the fact that they were attacked, this means that are enemies or other dark forces now know that the last keeper as returned" **another wizard master said as the chatter between these wizards

"**Jack performed his role exceptionally, he did everything right... He wasn't prepared for those kinds of opponents, and there people nearby after all" **a wizard said with a strong Russian accent

"**I agree with Nicolas on this one, Jack handled the situation well, he made he wasn't seen by the students or teachers at the school" **another female voice spoke up

"**Despite that, we need to take more precautions to ensure the last keeper's safety until he's mastered his powers" **Joseph finally speaking as they all looked to him, beside him was Jack's mother

"**Joseph is right my friends... We need to ensure that the boy, his family and his friends are well protected" **Sophia said as everyone was in agreement with her statement

"**Yes, she's right... We must've let this one act frighten us, we need must learn from our mistakes" **the Russian accent wizard spoke in a proud tone

"**Very well then, we will make extra precautions to ensure boy and his loved ones safety, I also suggest that Jack be with at all times" **the female wizard known as 'Titania' spoke in a cheerful voice

"**Then it is settled, the preparations will be made..." **Joseph spoke as the wizards were in agreement with him

"**And yet once again were all here making decision for safety the public and once again Karasu is only one who isn't attending these meetings once again" **a male voice said in a strong Australian accent

"**You know how he is old friend... Karasu likes to keep his distance from us, remember he's still a young man" **the wizard with the Russian accent spoke with a little chuckle

"**After he's only been a guild master for a year, and the fact that lad is only 18..." **Sophia said referring to the 13th guild master named 'Karasu' who wasn't in attendance with the rest of the masters

"**And he's role model for the young wizards, after he's was 15 when earned the title of one the 13 wizard champions along with some of us in the room..." **she added in agreement, just then one of wizards who was short started waving his hand trying to get the others attention

"**Oh guys, Sandy wants to say something!" **the female wizard named Titania said as everyone looked, he came into the light revealing short man

He had wild spiky and clownish gold hair, he short legs and arms and golden pupils as he began to make hand gestures, suddenly glowing golden sand-like appeared as he started to make images with the floating sand. He appeared to be a mute as he didn't speak while his fellow guild masters watched his magic gestures, as the another wizard stepped closer into the light revealing a tall large built man with long white beard and moustache, and blue eyes with thick eyebrows, he was wearing a red plaid shirt and grey baggy trousers.

"**I see Sandy... Well that might just work indeed my friend, will still make sure close ones were safe but yes I agree with that idea" **This large tall man spoke revealing him to be one with the Russian accent

"**Alright then, it's decided... Then I call this guild masters' meeting to a close" **Joseph said and plain manner

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Hope the new chapter was worth the read for all of you following the story so far, just had an exam today so I wanted to upload this after I finished. I'll start work on the new chapter on Friday and hopefully by this time next week it'll be up. In the next chapter Hiccup meets many more wizards and then begins to train to master his power as well as meeting Jack's teachers unaware of the dark forces preparing to steal the light... Please leave your reviews on the new chapter want to hear all your feedback and I'll get back to you all!**

**Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Night time flying brotherly bonding, more secrets, Pitch Black?!**

Hiccup was lying on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head as he stared up at his bedroom ceiling, his thoughts were all over the place about everything that he had learned today. He was a keeper, the last keeper of a sacred light known as the radiance of miracles, and that his new friend Jack was a wizard and that he would be responsible for changing the fate of the world. It was a lot to take in all honestly but Hiccup was filled with nothing but wonder and fear at the same time.

The wonder that he of all people could actually have such an amazing force of power inside of him, wonder that he would be experiencing a new adventure with other wizards. But the fear that him being the new keeper would mean this violent and dark wizard known as 'Levian' could return to take his power and destroy everything, the fear that the dangers he could be putting himself, his friends and family, and the fear that he could fail and ruin everything people for centuries have training to do.

But Jack seemed to assure him that he would help him all the way, there was something about the ice wizard that made Hiccup feel something inside him. As he laid there in peace and quiet contemplating his thoughts, his mother was at her research facility and his father was working a late shift at the police station managing the officers under him. Just then Hiccup sat up on his bed and took out his mobile, Jack had given him his number so he added the contact to his phone, and then suddenly Hiccup's window shot wide open.

"**What the...!" **Hiccup suddenly shot in panicked manner as his scared expression was brief as he saw Toothless crouching on the window ledge with a smile on his face

"**Toothless?! Geez... What's the matter you, don't scare me like that" **Hiccup said as let out a sigh of relief as he then returned to his bed while Toothless as he entered the room

"**So... How'd it go with that 'Jack' guy, what did he tell you?" **the jet black haired teen asked his friend, his personality seemed to be a little more upbeat than earlier as he was concerned about Jack

"**Oh bud... It was just a lot to take in... He told me everything about the legend of the keeper, and we confirmed it... I am in fact the last keeper" **Hiccup stated as Toothless then sat on the bed with his friend

"**I see... Well... Then that's awesome isn't it?" **Toothless proclaimed as Hiccup had a confused expression on his face it was only hours ago his friend was extremely hostile and suspicious of Jack's claim

"**Huh...? Are you feeling alright Toothless? It's just that you were against me talking to Jack you know" **Hiccup asked Toothless who playfully ruffled his Hiccup

"**Ah don't worry about it little brother... I'm always like that when I think you're in danger, I thought it was because of me that Jack and those creatures appeared at first and I didn't trust him" **Toothless began explaining as he had a while to think about the situation

"**But you seemed really sure of him and the fact that you're this all powerful wizard as well... And anyway I'm still little suspicious of him but it seems he has your best interests" **he continued further as Hiccup had a small smile on his face

"**Well that's a relief... He's gonna be around now to watch over me, so I'd like that you won't be your usual 'dragon' attitude around him" **Hiccup said in an sarcastic tone as Toothless chuckled slightly

"**But Hiccup..." **Toothless's expression had changed to a more serious one as he paused while Hiccup looked at him, there was silence between the two best friends until Toothless looked at Hiccup

"**You do understand what this all means for you now...?" **Toothless asked Hiccup who looked a little bit frightened but then he nodded slightly as he two sat side-by-side looking out on the night sky

"**From now on you'll be a target once the magical world becomes fully aware that you're last keeper..." **the black haired youth stated as Hiccup slightly gripped his sheet that he was sitting on

"**There are bad... Evil people out there in my world Hiccup... You'll be a target, your parents will be a target... Astrid will be a target" **Toothless had in a complete serious tone as Hiccup looked a little depressed

"**I know that bud... But you forgot another important person..." **Hiccup stated as Toothless looked at him with slight confusion but a still serious look on his face

"**Who's that...?" **the dragon boy asked Hiccup who then slowly looked at him with a sad but serious look as he was focused on Toothless who then realised that Hiccup was referring to him as he sighed slightly

"**Hiccup... You don't have to worry about me brother" **Toothless said in a reassuring tone as he rubbed Hiccup's head giving Hiccup a smile as he smiled back, Hiccup and Toothless really cared about each other, they were more brothers than friends, they would look after each other

"**Hey Mum and Dad won't be back for another hour how we try the flying another time" **Hiccup said with a more upbeat attitude as Toothless just smiled

"**Okay sure, but let's not try any stunts and tricks like before Hiccup? After what happened last time" **Toothless stated as Hiccup just chuckled as took a harness, saddle and straps gear from under his bed

"**Toothless, it'll be fine... I'm sure we can give it another shot!" **Hiccup replied smiling as he rushed downstairs while Toothless sighed slightly before following Hiccup

Once outside in their backyard the familiar purple light enveloped the black haired teen's body as he transformed into his black dragon form. Then Hiccup placed the harness and saddle on his dragon's back and strap gear on his body connecting it to the harness, got on Toothless's back as the dragon stretched his wings. Hiccup had readied expression as Toothless glared into the night sky as he suddenly shot into the sky, Hiccup's screaming with joy was heard as he and Toothless had soared into the air.

It had only be seconds and Toothless and Hiccup were already flying over houses, the black dragon moved at incredible speed, his black scaly body allowed him to blend in with night sky. Hiccup had a bright smile as his hair danced in the wind, riding with Toothless always helped clear his head and made him feel at peace, Hiccup and Toothless had been flying together since he was 14, before that Toothless would carry him, it was too dangerous for him to ride his back, but after training and practising...

"**Alright bud, let's go higher okay!" **Hiccup said as Toothless nodded as he soared higher moving faster as Hiccup held onto the saddle tightly he had a serious look as did Toothless as they went through the clouds

"**Wow... Look over there bud, I guess it's the usual flying school huh?" **Hiccup said as he and Toothless were now flying through the clouds as he had noticed a group of dragons ahead flying together

"**Why don't we say hi Toothless?" **Hiccup suggested as Toothless zoomed over to the other dragons, leading them was a dragon with an almost bird-like body, covered in vivid blue scales, on top his head and back were a series of spikes, Toothless seemed to smile as roared to get the dragon's attention

"**Hey its Stormfly isn't it?" **Hiccup said as Toothless was now flying beside the dragon he dubbed as 'Stormfly' suddenly the lead dragon dove down with other dragons following it as did Toothless and Hiccup

* * *

_**That's Stormfly, she's close friend of Toothless's... Well actually I think it's more than that... Her species of dragons are known as 'Deadly Nadders' but despite their name Stormfly is a gentle and sweet dragon...**_

_**All the dragons that I met weren't what I was expecting, I felt that I could relate with these creatures more than people, When I was younger every day after school I would come to forest and spend time with Toothless and the other dragons, it was amazing...**_

_**I learnt a lot about dragons, according to Toothless, the secrets of dragons were privileged to only a special few, and like Toothless there were a handful of dragons capable of taking human forms...**_

_**But Toothless was only dragon that I met who could do that...? And he was only night fury dragon, he told that he couldn't remember his parents or everything about his earlier life...**_

_**He had always been raised by the other dragons, he became one of them and then one day he suddenly transformed into a dragon, the dragons told him that he was a special kind of dragon one who had the heart of a human and the powers and soul of a dragon...**_

_**To have the heart of human, and the soul of the dragon... That's he called me, Toothless had told me that my heart was pure as human, but my soul was that of a dragon, to be called that made me feel special...**_

_**I was glad that Toothless and I would always have this connection...**_

Hiccup and Toothless flew along with the dragons over the mountain and forest region of the island, this half of the island was inhabited by the magical creatures, Hiccup enjoyed his flight. When he was up in the sky with the dragons he felt like he was one of them, once he told his mother about what it felt to be flying with the dragon she stated that that was what it felt like to be a dragon. Valka was right though, the feeling on flying on the back of a dragon and seeing the world through their eyes.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

The setting was a large traditional building probably about 300 years old, this was one of the wizard guildhalls that were in Aurora city, and this was one of the famous guilds known as 'Dream star'. This was actually the guild in which Jack worked performing task and taking jobs as a wizard, most of the jobs took wizards around the globe so Jack did a fair amount of travelling but since half of the island's population was magical creatures there were a lot of jobs here in the city that he had to deal with, Jack had just arrived at the guildhall.

Inside of the hall was at fifty people talking amongst talking, performing magic and socializing, all of them were wizards. Jack had been summoned here by his father and the master of the dream star guild, Sanderson Dreamscar, he was the master who attended the guild masters' meeting and he was called 'Sandy' by another master, Jack had trained under this wizard along with his father and three other wizards, he used light type magic, his nickname the sandman was given to him due to his powerful sleep spells.

"**Jack! Hey there you are?" **a voice called out as Jack stood among the crowd of wizards as he looked over to see a girl with lilac hair and dark blue eyes, she was wearing a slightly revealing dress

"**Oh... Hey there Katelyn, how's it going?" **Jack said calling the girl 'Katelyn' she was another wizard like Jack, she was 16 and used plant type magic, she had been acquainted with Jack, but she had a huge crush on him

"**I haven't seen you in a while Jack? Why must our love be so distance, it seems like forces are trying to drive us apart" **she said as she suddenly hugged him as he looked a little embarrassed and annoyed

"**Uh... Yeah sure, whatever... So how is everything going with you?" **Jack asked as he gently pushed her away

"**I've been on some missions on the mainland, as well as keeping myself beautiful... I see you're just as handsome as every Jack Frost" **she said as they were inches away from each other

"**Umm... Thanks... Hey have you seen Sandy or my father here in the guild?" **Jack asked the girl who smiled

"**I think there in the master's office upstairs" **she answered point over to the direction to where the master's office was as Jack looked over in that direction

"**Alright, thanks a lot Katelyn..." **Jack said thanking the girl who giggled slightly as the white haired teen headed to the master's office to meet his father and Sandy

As Jack headed over to the office he was thinking about Hiccup, he wondered how the training with Hiccup was going to be, he was going to look after Hiccup as he learned to master the radiance of miracles. He hadn't been looking forward to this, but after meeting him, Jack was more eager to help Hiccup, just then Jack arrived in front of the master's office as he stood in front of the door. He then knocked the door twice waiting for a response, just then the door opened as Jack entered the room.

"**Oh sweetheart, there you are?" **Jack was met with a hug as his mother had wrapped her arms around him as he looked a little confused and the hugged her back he then saw his father standing beside a sleeping Sandy

"**Hey mom... Dad..." **Jack said as his father just nodded slightly he turned his attention to Sandy who was just snoozing away as Jack just laughed as Joseph cleared his throat to get Sandy's attention as he suddenly opened his eyes and then yawned

"**And a good morning to you Sandy" **Jack said jokingly as the guild master just smiled while his mother giggled slightly as Joseph slightly sighed as Jack looked over to him

"**So what did you want me for?" **Jack asked wanting to know why he had been summoned to the guildhall

"**As you already know, a meeting between the guild masters on this region was held to discuss the attack that took place earlier today..." **Joseph explained as Jack had slightly disappointed look

"**Look I know what you're gonna say, I nearly screwed up and got Hiccup killed..." **Jack began to speak but he was cut off as he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder

"**Jack honey, it wasn't your fault... You were perfect out there, you did everything right, we were unprepared for that attack, we should've been aware of it" **she said in a gentle and reassuring tone

"**The creatures you described in the report seemed to match that of creatures known as shades... soulless creatures created shadow magic" **Joseph said as Sandy seemed to have a serious look

"**Shadow magic?! Wait are you saying those things were made with magic? Then that means..." **Jack paused as his father simply nodded his head confirming his answer

"**Yes, a wizard is most likely behind the attack on you and the keeper... Only one wizard we know of is an expert is shade creation and shadow magic..." **Joseph paused as he looked at Sandy and then Jack

"**Kozmotis Pitchiner... Former master of the night soul guild, Lord of the shadows and nightmares... Pitch Black" **Joseph said as Sandy clenched his fist and then banged his desk cracking it slightly as Jack backed away a bit

"**Pitch Black... Wait that's sounds familiar..." **Jack said as he pondered where he had heard that name before

"**He was once of the 13 wizard champions, around the time Master Sandy here and the other guardian wizards were in their prime... But he hungered for power and was cast out by the masters... that was nearly 20 years ago" **Sophia said explaining the who 'Pitch Black' was

"**His crimes resulted in him being stripped of his title as one of wizard champions... But before he could trialled he disappeared, they were never able to find him..." **Sophia added as the image on unseen figure appeared in her mind

"**Until now... Those creatures are a sign that Pitch has returned, the other guardian masters are already searching for him... And because of this we're taking extra precautions to ensure the boy's safety" **Joseph said as Jack looked a little confused

"**You were chosen to be his guardian, you'll be his primary protector, and under you will have some your fellow wizards helping you in his protection as a team" **Joseph said as Jack slightly scoffed

"**Oh come on Dad, I can handle this myself... Beside Hiccup's got a dragon looking out for him, as well as me" **Jack said referring to Toothless

"**Yes, we weren't aware that he was close to a dragon, and the dragon you're speaking of his form sounds like a night fury dragon..." **Sophia said explaining to Jack the species of dragon that Toothless was

"**There are supposed to be the rarest dragons on earth, but no one ever seen a night fury, it's only existed in illustrations and myths" **Joseph added to Sophia statement

"**And Hiccup just happens to be best friends with this legendary dragon" **Jack said stating in a jokey manner

"**Also you may have discovered something new about the dragons... Never has there been a case of a dragon capable of transforming from human and vice versa" **his mother said with a smile

"**Anyway to the more important matter... You'll need to close to boy at all times, aside from school, he must be constantly guarded... And his training will begin immediately" **his father said

"**You'll be staying closer to him and report to us via the communicator on anything that happens...**" Joseph added as Jack stared at him with

"**Wait, what do you mean...?" **Jack asked his father as he then clicked his fingers as the projection appeared in front of them it showed a house that looked similar to Hiccup's

"**There's a house opposite to the boy's home, we've... Acquired it, and now its vacant, you'll be living there for the time being with the team master Sandy assigned for you" **Joseph said as Jack's eyes widen with shock

"**That way you'll closer to him... And you can visit us, but until his training's complete it'll be your temporary home" **Jack's mother said reassuring him as he smiled slightly

"**Alright then... It doesn't seem like a bad idea I guess, let's do it then!" **Jack said in an upbeat manner as Sophia smiled as did Sandy as he suddenly dozed off again

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

Back at the hidden underground city beneath Aurora city, inside the tall damaged skyscraper build where the two unknown figures were conversing with each other, only one figure was inside the room now, he was a tall figure wearing a long black robe, his skin was pale and greyish like a rotting corpse, he had short spiky black hair, his menacing golden eyes glared at the crystal globe as he sat on a throne with the shadows creatures around him, this was the Kozmotis Pitchiner, the wizard given the name 'Pitch Black'.

The one responsible for the attack against Hiccup and Jack, he was smirking as he stared at the images that rushed through the crystal sphere while his creatures ran around the room like playful dogs. Among the images that zoomed all over the globe was images of Jack, Hiccup, Toothless, his creatures and master Sandy, he then performed hand gestures as the image of Hiccup became the focus of the sphere. He smiled with a sinister grin on his face showing his teeth, and then a new image appeared on the screen.

"**Remarkable... How can someone so insignificant be the host to most powerful magic in the world...? But after all he isn't so ordinary after all... To think he is not only the last keeper... But a true dragon master" **Pitch said as a video image of Hiccup riding a dragon form Toothless during the attack at the school

"**The first person to ever ride a dragon... And a night fury of all dragons... We can use this to our advantage as he seems to have a strong bond with the dragons on the island" **he added as he glared at the image

"**Soon little keeper... Your powers will be ours, and we will them to leave everything in an eternal darkness" **Pitch proclaimed as he began to laugh as it echoed throughout the damaged city

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Hope you liked the new chapter took a little longer as I decided to shorten it, the rest of this was added to chapter 8 which I'm working on now, it should be up by Thursday the latest. Please leave your reviews on the new chapter and tell me what you think of the story so far and I'll get back to you soon. I'll also be working on some Hijack one shots and shorts this week, next time Hiccup starts training but it's not as easy as he thought, good thing Jack's there to help every step of the way as the two begin to bond...**

**Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Just have a little fun, the training begins now pt.1**

It was the next morning, and Hiccup was already up and dressed for the school, Toothless was still in the bathroom getting ready, his father had an early start at the police station so it was just his mother downstairs. Hiccup was in a cheery mood this morning, he was eager to begin mastering the powers of the keeper and at the same time nervous, he hadn't told his parents about everything that had happened.

He just didn't know how to explain to his parents that he was this all powerful wizard. Hiccup had come just downstairs and greeted his mother and sat down to eat his breakfast, Valka was going through some papers she had in front of her on the table. Toothless had come down fully dressed in his uniform, he yawned slightly, just then the sound of the front door knocking was heard.

"**Oh I wonder who that could be... Is it Astrid perhaps?" **Valka stated as she got up and went to go see who it was knocking the door, she then unlocked the door and opened it revealing Jack

"**Oh... Hello there, can I help you young man?" **Valka said in a polite manner as Jack stood there with a smile wearing his blue hoodie over his uniform as he smiled

"**Ah, good morning, you must be Hiccup's mother... My name's Jack" **the white haired teen said as the sound of footsteps was heard from behind Valka as Hiccup came to the front door

"**Oh hey Jack... Morning" **the auburn haired youth said greeting his friend as his mother just smiled

"**Hey Hiccup, morning" **Jack replied to Hiccup with a smile as Hiccup then looked over to his mother

"**Oh right, Mom this is Jack, he's a new student at school" **Hiccup said properly introducing Jack to his mother

"**I see, well it's a pleasure to meet a new friend of Hiccup's, and such a polite young man, I like your white hair" **Valka said with a smile as Jack looked a little embarrassed

"**Ah thanks a lot..." **Jack said as he slightly rubbed the back of his head as Hiccup just smiled

"**So Jack, what brings you here so early in the morning?" **Hiccup asked Jack wondering why he was here

"**Do you remember? I said I was gonna come here this morning, so we could walk to school together" **Jack as Hiccup had just remembered what Jack had to him yesterday

"**Oh that's right, sorry I forgot?" **Hiccup said apologising to Jack who just smiled

"**Oh there's a bus stops near here but if you want we can always walk to school?" **Hiccup suggested to Jack as they had two options of going to school

"**Okay... What do you wanna do?" **Jack asked Hiccup who wondered what method to use to go to school

"**Well for once, Toothless and I haven't gotten up late... So I guess we can walk for a change" **Hiccup said as it wasn't that long to walk to school from his house

"**Alright then, in that case we should leave out now then" **Hiccup said as he went back inside and grabbed his bag pack and as Toothless then put his plate to one side

"**Come on bud, it's time to go, Mom were gonna go now" **the auburn haired said to his mother as he kissed his mother on the cheek

"**Bye mom" **Toothless stated repeating Hiccup's action as he kissed his 'mother' on the cheek before grabbing a piece of fruit following after Jack and Hiccup

"**Alright, you boys have a good day at school, and it was nice meeting you Jack" **Valka said waving off the boys as they left out for school

"**Yeah, nice meeting you too Miss Dragion!" **Jack said as the three left the house heading down the road as Valka closed the door going back inside

"**Should we take the route we used yesterday?" **the ice wizard suggested pointing in a direction from they walked from school last night after the two talked

"**Yeah, we should get there in about 20 minutes or so" **Hiccup said as the three began walking down that path

"**So... How are you feeling after everything that we talked about Hiccup?" **Jack said in awkward ton as he looked at Hiccup whose expression changed slightly

"**Ah a little nervous about everything but at the same time... Excited I guess" **Hiccup with a faint smile

"**There's no reason for you to be nervous! You gonna ace this in no time" **Toothless told Hiccup which made him smile as did Jack as he suddenly put his arm around Hiccup's neck

"**Yeah he's right you know, there's nothing to worry about..." **Jack said also reassuring Hiccup who slightly blushed and then chuckled

"**And don't worry about anymore incidents like what happened yesterday... I won't let anything happen to you" **Jack as he looked ahead at the sky as Hiccup gasped slightly hearing Jack's last words

"**Yeah... Unless you mess again and I have to save Hiccup" **Toothless said in a sarcastic manner making Jack glare at him slightly

"**Sure thing dragon boy, and don't worry I keep your little brother safe!" **Jack as he playfully giving Hiccup a noogie messing up his hair as he laughed

"**Hey come on knock it off Jack!" **Hiccup pleaded with laughing as the three laughed, eventually after a while the boys reached the school grounds

"**Hey what lessons do you have first?" **Hiccup asked Jack as he then pulled out his timetable out of his bag

"**Let's see... I've got biology first, then P.E, and a free period after lunch" **Jack examining the piece of paper he held in his hand as he then gave it to Hiccup

"**Okay, we've got P.E together with Toothless and Astrid and I've got a free after lunch too" **Hiccup said with a smile as they had now entered the academy building

"**Alright then how about we use that free period to start you're first lesson?" **Jack said suggesting they spend their shared free period as Hiccup's first lesson in magic

"**Sure that sounds great, but where are we gonna practice?" **Hiccup asked Jack wondering where they were gonna do this while Jack just smiled

"**Don't worry about it just meet me by the hilltop after lunch" **Jack said which made Hiccup get more curious

* * *

The school day went by as usual for Hiccup, he had his first lesson with Astrid, it was chemistry but it was just child's play for Hiccup, so he and Astrid talked about everything he and Jack talked about yesterday. Everything as of today in Hiccup's life was now in the process of changing, but he was ready for it and he had his friends to support him. Later it was P.E, not one of Hiccup's 'strongest' subjects it was all about being physical.

Unfortunately the 10th and 11th graders shared the P.E time so that would include Dagur and his goons in the same class with Hiccup and the others. The P.E instructors decided that after the class performed there exercise it would be a game of dodge ball, with two 10th grades and two 11th grade teams competing against each other, with the best teams of each grade competing against each other after that.

The first 10th grade team would be Snotlout, the two twins who were always with him, Ronnie and Troy known better as 'Ruffnut and Tuffnut' a much larger boy with very short legs Franklin Fishburg, a friend of Hiccup's and Astrid from their biology class. As well as a girl with short brown hair, boy with blonde hair, while the other team contained Toothless, Jack, Astrid, a boy with red hair, Hiccup, and Astrid's boyfriend Miles.

"**Right, my colleague is tending to the 11****th**** grade teams match, I'll referee this one between you two teams, the winning team will go on to fight the winning team from the 11****th**** graders" **the instructor the 10th graders said looking at both teams who stood opposite each other

"**Remember the rules, if you're hit you're out, crossing the line here will be no point... Now any questions?" **he asked looking at both teams

"**No, alright then... Dodge ball!" **he shouted as he blew his whistle starting the games as both teams ran back to their ends of gym to grab the red rubber balls as began the game

"**You ready for this Hiccup?" **Toothless asked Hiccup as he stood beside his friend both holding dodge balls

"**Ah, honestly... I just hoping that I don't get too hard" **Hiccup said showing Toothless an awkward smile as both teams began moving around their area waiting the opposing team to strike first

"**This is gonna be fun!" **Jack said with eagerness as he looked the opposing wondering which one to target first

"**Think fast Hiccup!" **Snotlout shouted with a grin as he was the first to throw his ball as flew with great speed towards Hiccup who just gasped when suddenly Jack got in front of him catching the ball in his arms

"**Don't I gotcha covered!" **Jack said as he ran up and threw the ball back hitting the boy with blonde hair

"**Alex, you're out! Take the bench" **the coach said as the boy disappointed went off the court taking a seat

"**Nice one!" **Astrid said as she was next to run and shoot as the threw her ball with great force as it Franklin in the face as he fell to the ground as Astrid gasped holding her hands over her mouth

"**Oh my gosh, sorry about that Fishlegs, my bad, I was aiming for Snotlout" **she said apologising to boy she called 'Fishlegs' who got back to his feet as just smiled before getting up

"**Think fast Astrid!" **Snotlout shouting throwing a ball at Astrid who had been distracted but before she could react Miles pushed Astrid aside taking the hit as he fell beside her

"**Hold on, Miles you're out!" **the coach shouted blowing the whistle as both teams stopped as Miles got as Astrid stood up as well as she smiled at him

"**Thanks Miles..." **Astrid with a smile as Miles go off the court as the game continued

The game continued on, with Astrid and Toothless had the powerful throws and Jack's quick and nimble feet, Hiccup was lucky to avoid any hits with Jack and Toothless covering him. But he was eventually hit by Snotlout who was soon taken out by Toothless immediately after, with Hiccup's team winning with Astrid, Jack and Toothless being the last ones standing on their team.

Soon after it was the two winning teams against each other, Dagur and his friends against Hiccup and the others, for Toothless this was gonna be fun a chance for him to get Dagur for the times he bullied Hiccup. But Hiccup would be the main target for Dagur and his goons as they would trying to hit, with the losing teams as the spectators one of the coached blew a whistle as the game started.

It seemed like they were aiming specifically for Hiccup, luckily for him Toothless, Jack and Astrid were covering him, and eventually there were only players on each side left standing. Dagur and one of his followers and on the other side Jack and surprisingly Hiccup, the young stood there with an awkward expression. The rest of class were cheering as time was almost up, Dagur glared at Hiccup which made him uncomfortable.

"**Don't worry about you can do this" **Jack told Hiccup smiling as he glanced at him for a second

"**Just have fun that's all" **the ice wizard as he quickly grabbed Hiccup's shoulder pulling them down as they ducked down as the dodge ball flew over them as Jack quickly got up and threw his ball taking out the guy next to Dagur

"**Nice one Jack!" **one of students called as the guy on the other angrily walked off the court leaving Dagur

"**Don't think that you're gonna win! It might as well be one on one since Hiccup is completely useless" **Dagur stated with a smirk as his ball at Hiccup who quickly ducked

"**That's the way Hiccup! Keep it up!" **Toothless said as Hiccup couldn't help but smile while Dagur just growled with rage just then Hiccup passed his ball to Jack who then launched it at Dagur

"**Nice try!" **the older teen stated as he successfully caught the ball grinning as he then threw ball with great force hitting Jack in the chest as he fell back

"**Jack, you're out!" **the coach called out as the sound of disappointment was heard as Jack was forced to leave the court as Hiccup reluctantly picked the ball

"**Well I guess that's it..." **one of Hiccup's classmates said as he heard him

"**Well we lasted this long, but Dagur's gonna win" **another 10th grade student said

"**Looks like I win Hiccup... Tell you what I'll give you this one for free! Gimme your best shot" **Dagur said in a arrogant manner extended his arms out taunting Hiccup

"**You can do it Hiccup!" **Jack said trying to reassure his friend

"**Yeah, take him down Hiccup!" **Astrid shouted cheering her friend on

"**Go for it bud!" **Toothless shouted as Hiccup then glared at Dagur and then he began to look around the court and took a deep breath as he tightly held the ball, just then Jack was looking around to see if anyone was watching

All eyes were on Hiccup and Dagur, as the auburn haired youth nervously readied himself to throw the ball, Jack took the opportunity while everyone was focused. A single began to glow a icy blue aura just as Hiccup threw the ball, there wasn't much force in as Dagur was more than ready to catch it, then suddenly Jack shot a small blast of unseen frosty wind was pushed the ball with great speed.

"**What the!" **Dagur was cut off as the ball with enhanced speed hit him directly in the face as he fell on his back as Hiccup widened his eyes with shock as the spectators gasped and awe with shock

"**What... Just happened?" **Hiccup was looking back from Dagur to the class who all had shocked expression as they was an awkward silence even the coaches were shocked

"**Dagur, you're out! Game goes to the 10****th**** grade class!" **the teacher said snapping out of his trance as he blew the whistle as all the 10th graders ran over to Hiccup apart from Jack who just smiled

"**Hiccup that was great, I can't believe that you just... Wow!" **Astrid said as they all crowded around him even Snotlout and the others as Hiccup felt a little overwhelmed

"**That was so unbelievable Hiccup, you knocked out Dagur!" **Snotlout said as Hiccup was a little shocked that he was being complemented by Snotlout

"**Yeah dude! He was like 'what?' and you were like 'what!' that looked like it hurt!" **Tuffnut said acting out what just happened as Hiccup chuckled slightly

"**Yeah, that was awesome!" **Ruffnut said agreeing with her twin as Hiccup was being complemented by the rest of his peers while the 11th grade class were with Dagur who had just sat up

"**Alright then, good job everyone! Alright lesson's over today, get changed in the locker room and we'll see you all next time" **the coach said as the classes left to the changing rooms

The other 10th graders were still crowding Hiccup as they left, Jack soon followed after still smiling, thanks to him, Hiccup was getting so much attention from his peers, but considering that Dagur was such a bully to almost everyone and the fact that Hiccup just hit beat him in the face with a dodge ball would be making the young teen very popular while Dagur would be left an embarrassment

* * *

**(Later)**

Lunch went by rather quickly, people were still talking about what happened with Hiccup during P.E and Jack was very popular as he stood out, he decided not to tell Hiccup about his little stunt earlier. He wanted to let him have his moment, but Hiccup was more focused on the task ahead as he was watching the clock and eventually it was the end of lunch as students headed to their last lessons.

Hiccup and Jack however were heading outside, they walked through the crowd of students, Hiccup could feel his chest getting a little heavy as he made it outside on the school grounds. Hiccup had already signed himself and Jack out at the reception desk as they were given their passes so they could leave the school building. Once outside they walked up the usual spot, as they stood by the large oak tree.

"**Alright, okay... So how are we gonna do this?" **Hiccup finally deciding to speak as he just looked around as Jack just chuckled as Hiccup looked at him

"**Hiccup don't be nervous, it's gonna be okay, it's the first day of training we're just gonna go with the basic" **Jack said as he summoned his wooden staff in a flash of icy blue light

"**Ok so the first thing were gonna through is the..." **before Jack could finish a blinding white came out of nowhere enveloping the two boys and in mere seconds they vanished

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**You have no idea how long it took to finish this, and it's not because of writing, it just a huge case of writers' block, I mean I know how the rest of the story is gonna go but I just had to find a way introduce it. Plus I don't wanna make certain chapters too long unless their important, please review this new chapter and tell me what you liked about it. Next time Hiccup's training begins as it turns out to be a lot harder as he is put through the ropes by the team along with Jack assigned to train him as he learns more about the wizards society. I'll update this story in about two weeks as I have to attend to my other fanfics, my art and real-world things, I just need to take it easy with Hijack as it's been my focus for exactly 6 weeks!**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
